A little love is stronger than a lot of hate
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: Epilogue is now up! Can't believe this is the end. Hope you will join me for the sequel :-  Much love...
1. Chapter 1

_This came out of nowhere. It is set 5 years after the series ended, Brian and Justin are married and Justin has come back from NYC (Obviously). I own no one and nothing in this story except the bashers. Please don't hate me for this. It will get happier. Um…eventually. _

Brian didn't see the 5 men watching as they walked. Though that was understandable considering that Justin was lit up like fourth of July. He was pulling at Brian's arm like a child does when he is excited about a secret.

"The doctor says she's healthy and perfect and Daphne's doing great too." Justin gushed, grinning from ear to ear. "We're going to parents," he squealed, "Not just summer and Christmas but all the time. We'll get to feed her and hold her and rock her to sleep." Brian smirked,

"And wake up in the middle of the night to change her, and listen to her scream all the time." He paused, "Do you have your heart set on this?" He teased, Justin swatted him playfully, but continued to grin. Brian wrapped his arms around his husband from behind, kissing his cheek lovingly, the truth was, he was just as excited about this little girl. A child that was ½ Justin and ½ Daphne was bound to be one of the most gorgeous children ever in existence. And Brian wasn't biased about that opinion at all. Justin turned his face so that he could kiss Brian's lips properly and Brian held on tight to the warmth of his lover.

"You are going to be an amazing father," Brian told him, smiling warmly at him. Justin grinned impossibly wider and was about to turn back around to continue walking when he saw Brian's face go straight and hard; it was something he did when he didn't want anyone to realize that he was scared or hurt.

"Bri?" Justin whispered as he moved to see what Brian had seen. Brian quickly put his husband facing the men, holding him as close as he could get, trying to position the younger man as much behind him as he could. But Justin stayed glued to his side, unwilling to be protected.

"Good afternoon," Brian nodded, hoping that maybe the men were just passing by, that they had no intentions of speaking to the couple. They weren't that lucky, however.

"Why do you have to flaunt your disgusting life style for the world to see?" One of the men growled, viciously. Brian raised an eyebrow as he looked around, seemingly casual, for anyone who could possibly help them. But as it was, he and Justin had gone to an extremely secluded part of the park, by design so that they could be alone.

"Why do you have to watch?" Brian replied, knowing that it was stupid to bait these men, especially since Justin's safety was on the line.

"And we weren't flaunting, if you want to see flaunting, we can show you flaunting." Justin hissed, just as tough and strong as those men, except that they all weighted at least 200lbs as opposed to Justin's 130 and Brian's 143. The men's eyes darkened dangerously and Brian took an unconscious step back, pulling Justin with him.

"Boys I think it's time to teach these queers a lesson, on how to respect their superiors."

"Superiors?" Brian couldn't resist, his eyes narrowing angrily.

"That's right, fag, we are superior to a couple of pieces of trash like you." Brian saw Justin blink three times in rapid succession, the hint that he had been hurt. Brian tightened his grip on Justin, just to let him know that those assholes wouldn't touch him.

"We weren't hurting you, just let us go on our way," Justin said steadily, which was more than he felt, Brian knew.

"No, I think you need to be taught a lesson, on how your choices have consequences. And you choose a revolting lifestyle and you pay the price." Brian knew Justin was going to go into a rant of how it wasn't a choice, that this was who they were, so he spoke up before his lover had the chance.

"You don't need both of us," Brian stated, "Let him go, I'll stay, I won't even put up a fight, but he gets to leave, safely."

"Like hell I am going to leave you," Justin said softly under his breath.

"Justin, this is not the time to argue, you are going to get the fuck out of here, do you understand me?" Brian hissed, leaving no room for a rebuttal, but of course that didn't stop his stubborn husband who may as well have ground his heels in the ground and snorted in defiance.

"No, neither one of you are leaving, one of you has to watch, to see what this life causes." Both men paled, this wasn't just getting a few punches, this was a full on bashing. One if not both of them could end up dead or at the very least permanently injured. Suddenly a couple of the men chuckled, pleased,

"Look at that Jeff, the fairies are scared," Brian felt Justin get a little bit closer to him, shifting his body towards his husband. This statement and obvious truth, caused the other three men to laugh as the leader, who was apparently Jeff, approached them. This time Brian didn't go for subtlety, he grabbed Justin's shoulders and put the blonde behind him, refusing to watch something he'd been forced to witness 10 years before.

"So he's the one that takes it in the ass," Jeff chuckled, seeing the clear difference. Brian glared and felt Justin grab his shirt tighter,

"Have you ever taken it like a man? It's nothing like it." Brian growled, knowing exactly what he was doing, and so did Justin as he buried his face in Brian's back, Brian guessed to keep from crying out.

"Take him," Jeff hissed, somehow two of the men got behind Brian and grabbed Justin

"NO!" Brian cried, trying to grab Justin's hand as the blonde kicked, squirmed and attempted to tear away from the men's grasp. But then four beefy hands grabbed Brian just as Justin managed to elbow one of his captors in the nose. The man cried out and the other punched Justin in the stomach, the surprise and force of the blow caused Justin to release a yelp of pain, but he didn't stop stuggling. Brian jerked and pulled desperately in Justin's direction; both of them were making it extremely difficult to be held on to. Jeff noticed and pulled a pistol out of his jacket and pointed it at Brian's face.

"If you don't stop fighting, I will blow his fucking brains out." It was as though someone had flipped a switch and Justin stopped moving completely, his breath being released in harsh, shaking gasps. "There's a good faggot," Brian scowled, he hated that word, particularly directed at Justin. Then Jeff turned to Brian who glared back, "Boys, I don't want this piece of shit able to solid foods went we're done with him." Justin lunged forward,

"NO!" but there were still two men holding him too tightly and he didn't even get a foot closer to his husband. "No, please, no, stop!" Justin screamed as one of the men released Brian and the other took both of his arms in his hands. Then the first man punched Brian viciously in the jaw and the brunette's head snapped to the side and his body moved in such a way that Justin knew that had he not been held up he would have fallen. But the next second Brian was looking back at his attacker,

"I've had blow jobs that packed more of a punch than you."

"Brian!" Justin half wailed and half sobbed, he knew Brian was making sure that they stayed on him instead of going to Justin. The man took that as a challenge and put as much force behind the next punch as he could, burying his fist in Brian's stomach before one second later clocking him in the cheek. Justin let out a sob as Brian spit blood out of his mouth, moaning softly. "Please stop. Please," the 27 year old sobbed, still pulling, albeit with much less strength at the men holding him.

"You know what, Allen, you don't both need to hold that little sissy, you go help, Micah can handle him." Justin let out a cry of horror as one of the men holding him released him and he was held tighter by the other. Tears streamed down his face, despite his pleading and struggling, he was still watching his husband being beaten to death in front of him. With the two men going at Brian it didn't take long for the smart ass comments to stop and the moans, grunts and cries to start. Justin screamed after a punch to the ribs caused a sickening crunch to echo in the air.

"STOP IT! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!" Justin screeched as Brian didn't bring his head back up. "He's hurt, please!" suddenly Jeff turned to Justin, but the blonde kept his eyes on Brian who looked back weakly.

"If you-" Jeff slammed his fist into Justin's ribs "Don't shut-" then he nailed him in the jaw, "the fuck up," he hit Justin ribs again with such force that a snap was heard and Justin screamed, doubling over.

"Justin! Brian cried, earning another punch to the face,

"I'll kill you." Then Jeff kneed Justin's face, catching his nose and causing the younger man to be thrown straight up again. The man holding Justin released him and Justin fell ungracefully to the ground.

Justin panted in pain, looking over at Brian who was looking at him anxiously. Brian's face was already bruising, several places were cut, including his lip which was split.

"I love you," Brian mouthed, and Justin knew that every movement hurt him. Jeff bent down next to Brian who was on his knees, his torso being held up by one of the men. Jeff muttered something and Brian's eyes flashed angrily.

"You can go straight to hell," despite his face being bloody, and battered face, Brian still managed to sound ferocious.

"Him first," Jeff replied, kicking Justin hard in his already broken rib. Justin screeched in agony and Brian growled in anger.

"Stop!" the brunette yelled, his teeth gritted as Justin stayed curled up on the ground, holding his side, moaning softly.

"Fine, what do you want me—" Brian asked angrily as watched, Justin raised his head to look back at him.

"You—" the was said to close to Brian's ear for him to hear but Justin saw Brian's beautiful hazel eyes practically turn red with fury. Justin knew he wasn't going to like what was about to happen. Brian paused, shutting his eyes for a moment before opening his mouth,

"Justin, you have been nothing but a pain in my ass since that damn night under the light post." Justin said nothing, he just stared at his partner, waiting for some sign that Brian was going to stop. "I wish I had never taken you home, I wish I had left you to get picked up by some trick that had taken you and dumped you, like I should have." Justin knew that was a lie but it didn't stop the tears from welling up in his eyes. He crawled up to his knees, still holding his side. "I don't love you, you were a fuck that I let stay because you were bashed and so pathetic that I got stuck with you." That was just a little bit too low and Justin let a sob slip out, noticing that Brian flinched and turned away but then Jeff grabbed his hair and forced him to look back and a shake told him to continue. Brian was fighting his own tears as he told the next lie, "If Chris had done his job right I wouldn't be here." That was it. That was what it took for Justin to break, tears poured from his face as his throat hiccupped with sobs, until they became full on choked on sobs. "Justin…" Brian breathed moving to crawl over to his husband but his collar was grabbed and he was jerked back, thrown onto the ground.

"He deserved that, now this is for you." Jeff kicked him in the ribs, causing Brian to scream and Justin to stop crying and look up at what was happening. Brian didn't mean what he had just said. They had been together long enough for Justin to know that Brian loved him, without question and that he didn't regret a single moment of their relationship.

"You fuckers!" Justin yelled, leaping to his feet, much to the men's surprise. He managed to use this to his advantage as he ran over and shoved Jeff away. He knew it was fruitless, knew that it was only a few seconds until they reacted, he kneeled next to Brian, who looked up at him wincing. "Baby, you're gonna be ok, I'm going to get us out of this." Justin promised as they dragged him away from his lover, punching him once again in his abused stomach. He groaned but it was Brian that started to get kicked,

"Damn it! Stop, you are going to kill him. I know your names and descriptions you aren't going to get away with this." Justin screamed, Micah put his hand over Justin's mouth and the blonde tried to bite down, but it was just out of reach.

"No you won't you little shit, because, if you rat on us, we'll find Daphne, and kill her and that bastard child she's carrying," Justin snapped his head to Micah, staring unbelievingly at the man. This was one thing, a gay bashing was unsurprising, but he was threatening an innocent pregnant woman. They must have heard Justin and Brian talking about it earlier. Brian's scream as his wrist was broken from a kick, brought Justin out of his thoughts, he'd kill these fucks himself. Then Allen kicked Brian's jaw, a sharp snap and then a limp, motionless Brian caused everyone to still.

"BRIAN!" Justin roared, no longer being held back as Micah just stared in horror, they hadn't meant for it to go this far. They hadn't really planned on killing him. Justin threw himself on Brian, no one did anything to stop it. Justin looked down at Brian, his body shaking with sobs, but as he looked down at the man he realized something, he was still colored, his face, though beaten nearly beyond recognition still had blood in it. Justin carefully checked his pulse, harder and loud sobs escaping when a soft but steady bump-bump hit his fingers. Then men took it as the opposite, not as relieved sobs but as sobs of a lover left behind. "Just go away, for fuck's sake just go," Justin growled, wrapping his arms delicately around Brian's neck, holding him carefully. "I love you, and you are still as beautiful as always,' he whispered, noticing that the men were walking away slightly dazed. "It's ok, I'm here, I'm calling the ambulance now," Justin's voice was strong and unbroken now, knowing that Brian needed to be reassured, as unconscious as he may be.

The ambulance arrived and the paramedics had to pry Justin away from Brian, as Justin watched with tear filled eyes as they worked on the beaten man. He gave their information robotically when they asked. He didn't give any other option as they loaded Brian into the ambulance as he climbed in there with him. He didn't know how long they had been driving, him holding Brian's hand and staring at his wounded body before a soft voice pulled him away,  
"Mr. Taylor," it was a sandy blonde paramedic with her hair pulled back into a pony tail. "We're going to have to check you out as well." Justin had forgotten about his own injuries,

"I'm ok, just some broken ribs and some bruising," he turned back to Brian, "Do you know if he's going to be ok?" His voice heightening in fear, letting the paramedic tenderly pressed against his ribs to assess the damage. He barely flinched when she hit a broken one, waiting for her answer.

"Honestly, I don't know. It's pretty bad, best case, he's in the hospital for at least 2 months, his jaw his shattered, 5 ribs are broken or cracked. His wrist is broken, his cheek bone is fractured and…"

"I get it." Justin squeaked, tears trickling down his face.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted you to know." The woman replied, Justin turned to her,

"Thank you," he paused, "Have you ever seen anything like this?"

"Not a hate crime, but I've seen a woman raped and beaten almost as badly as your boyfriend,"

"Husband," Justin corrected her softly. "Did the woman live?" he asked, biting his bottom lip, afraid of the answer.

"No, but I have to admit that I think it was because she had nothing to live for. She lived 5 days before she basically gave up. He has you, that gives him one leg up." Justin almost smiled, yes, Brian would always have him.

"We're having a baby, my best friend is carrying it." Justin murmured, basically just to have something else to say.

"Do you know the sex yet?" A male paramedic with dark brown hair and sharp green eyes looked at him. He would have been completely Brian's type when they were younger.

"It's a girl." Justin reported, almost smiling at the thought of his child. "We already have a boy, well part time. He lives with his mothers during the school year but we get him during the summer. He's ten. God, he's going to freak out when he hears, he adores Brian, they look exactly alike." Justin's throat caught with sobs at the thought of the only thing he would have of Brian when this was over was his son.

"Have you talked about names, for the baby?" The woman paramedic asked, clearly trying to soothe Justin. It worked, he sniffed a bit before nodding,

"He likes Charlotte, I like Ava. We'll probably go with Charlotte since I named Gus." Both paramedics smiled comfortingly and Justin was pretty sure that God _did_ love them, that He had sent to non judgmental, kind paramedics, it was small, but Justin didn't think he could take anymore hate.

_So yeah, there's that. Hope you liked my writing. IF you didn't I want you to review anyway. No flames, but if you find something that could be improved please let me know. And if you liked it, it's nice to hear. So Review please!_


	2. Chapter Two

_Ok, wow this turned out to be a lot longer than I thought it was going to be! Please review! Oh and I don't own anything, wouldn't be writing on this website if I did._

Justin stared at the curtain that they had used to hide him from other patients. He knew that he wouldn't be able to see Brian even if he was completely healthy, so he just stared in the direction they had taken Brian and waited for someone to tell him he could go be with him. This was one of Justin's worst nightmares, his husband, the love of his life, fighting for his very breath, leaving Justin alone, no matter how unintentional. Justin didn't even realize that he was crying until the nurse inhaled softly,

"Oh I'm sorry hon, I'll come back." The concern in her voice was real and unforced, this woman was clearly meant to be a nurse, she truly wanted to help people.

"No, it's fine," Justin claimed, wiping his face, ignoring the pain of the bruises.

"I'm going to take your temperature and see if we can't help your ribs feel better." She reported, checking the chart in her hand.

"My side doesn't really hurt that bad, it's just sore, almost like I slept on it wrong." Justin replied honestly, though whether it was because he just wasn't in pain or if everything else that had happened dulled it, he wasn't sure. Maybe he was just in shock.

"Good, but we'll still put a wrap on it and some Advil, something stronger if you need later." Justin knew she had his allergy list so he merely nodded,

"Have you heard anything about my husband?" He asked as she stuck the thermometer in his ear,

"No, but I can find out for you," she offered. Justin smiled weakly in thanks and nodded. The woman suddenly grabbed his hand, he looked down at it, caught off guard.

"You are both going to be fine. You're young and healthy and strong and you two are going to pull through," she said determinedly. Justin smiled softly at her,

"Someone has to be the dreamer." He said sadly, looking away from her face, which had crumpled heartbreak.

"Do you need to call anyone, love?" she asked, maneuvering him into standing so she could get to his side. "Shirt off," she ordered and Justin obeyed,

"Yeah, there are several people I need to call." He admitted, thinking of Daphne, Michael, Emmett, Ted, Debbie Cynthia, Ben, Lindsay, and Gus. His stomach almost emptied itself all over the nice nurse, but Justin managed to push it back down. Gus, a ten year old kid, who shouldn't know there was such a thing as cruelty in the world, would have to find out that his father was brutally and mercilessly beaten. Why? Because he had kissed his husband, because they loved each other, no, it wasn't that, it was because they made some people uncomfortable. Because they were different than what was thought to be 'right'. And for that, they were hurt, discriminated against, talked down upon and physically assaulted. Justin gritted his teeth angrily, and turned to the nurse, "Have the police been notified?" Justin growled, the nurse looked surprised at the sudden change in the blonde's demeanor.

"Yes, they are waiting for us to say you are fixed up," she told him. Justin nodded determinedly, those bastards would not get away with this, they had scared those homophobic bigots and that was not a good enough reason in Justin's book to have to watch your husband suffer. The thought of Micah's threat entered Justin's mind but he quickly pushed it away, Daphne would be safe, her boyfriend was a cop, a good man who was close with he and Brian, which was why he was ok with Daphne carrying their baby. John would never let anything happen to her, or Justin and Brian's daughter. And if he had to he would keep Daphne by his side at all time, even if it was against her will. Daphne meant more to him than most people knew. Yes they had been best friends since kindergarten, and had been through every major milestone in their lives together. But it was that she had been the first person he'd ever told he was gay, her response had been,

"You don't think I haven't noticed you staring at Chris Hobbs' ass since jr. high." It was then that Justin knew that Daphne would always be an important part of his life. That is why she was the first and most obvious choice to be the baby's mother. Of course they had to ask her first. The four of them, John included, had sat down and Justin had asked as though being interviewed, if she would be willing to be their baby mama. Daphne had paused for just a second, long enough to soak in what her best friend had just asked her, before screaming in excitement and throwing her arms around their necks. John had grinned happily, hugging both men and joking,

"Can I send her to your house when she gets hormonal?"

"Justin will have to deal with her," Brian had teased, "After all, he's the drama queen," both John and Brian had received playful smacks from their respected partners, neither of whom could stop smiling and laughing.

Justin shook his head clear of the memory, hardly believing that that was only 6 months ago, now Daphne was 4 months pregnant, showing a small, bump that looked adorable on the petite girl.

"Here you go, Honey," the nurse offered, holding out a phone that she had pulled from the next curtain over.

"Thank you," Justin said, looking down, suddenly scared of the phone. How was he going to tell their family that they had once again been violated, when Justin was bashed they were able to disconnect better, because he was just Brian's twink, but now, this was Brian, the guy they'd known at least 20 years, more in Lindsay and Michael's case. Who was first? He looked down at the numbers and slowly dialed Michael's.

"Hello," Michael's familiar soft voice answered, it was as though the dam broke all over again and he began to sob, "Justin?" Michael asked worried, knowing Justin didn't call him when he needed to cry, he called Daphne, so this had to do with… "What happened?" he asked, fear clear in his voice.

"We were in the park," Justin choked out, "Five guys attacked us, they hurt him really badly, he's in the trauma room now and I don't know if he's going to be ok." The sobs got heavier with each word and if Michael hadn't known the man so well he would have, have no idea what he'd just said. There was a moment of nothing but Justin's cries, until finally Michael found his voice again,

"Are you all right?" he asked so quietly that Justin barely heard him.

"Fine, just some bruises and cracked ribs, they just wanted me to watch, I think if I hadn't screamed so much they wouldn't have hurt me at all." Justin admitted, slowly gathering himself.

"Have the doctors said anything?" Michael's voice cracking with thoughts of losing Brian.

"No, they're still working on him, and I'm almost done being checked out, then I have to talk to the police."

"Can you identify them?"

"Yes, they didn't care about hiding who they were, they threatened Daphne if I told, but they can fuck themselves if they think I'm some pussy that's going to curl up and hide. I'll take care of Daphne, those bastards are going to jail for the rest of their lives if I have anything to say about it." Michael let out a soft laugh,

"Nice to know you're still a proud, fighting homo," he said. Justin smirked softly,

"Yeah well, no one messes with my family and gets away with it." He nearly growled,

"I think you've been spending too much time with my mother," Michael stated, Justin then heard a car start.

"Are you on your way?" Justin asked,

"Yeah, I'll be there in 15 minutes, is there anyone you want me to tell?" Michael asked, his voice tightening.

"Can you call everyone else, I have to call Daphne."

"What about Gus?" Michael asked and Justin knew he flinched, as did Justin.

"I'll call them after I know something." Justin croaked, trying to fight back more tears.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes." Justin nodded even though Michael couldn't see him and hung up. The nurse had been listening just outside the curtain and entered when he was finished,

"Here are your discharge papers, you can go talk to the police after you sign these." Justin nodded again, taking the clip board that she offered, surprised to look down and find his side wrapped in structured bandages. When had she done that? Had his mind really been on Brian that much, well that was a dumb question, of course it had. He sighed whatever was marked to sign before handing it back to her.

"Thank you, you're free to go whenever you get ready." Justin nodded gratefully at her,

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Teresa," the nurse responded, smiling softly.

"As in Mother Teresa?" he asked slightly teasing. She chuckled,

"As in Teresa Hardgrove from Compton." She responded pulling a chuckle out of him. She paused, "You can stay in here and use that phone as long as you need," Justin nodded again, almost smiling at the nurse who didn't hate him either.

He once again found himself alone and looking at the phone like it may bite him. He had to call, he had to do it so he could go out and talk to the police, so he could get their attackers behind bars. He knew they wouldn't all get charged with a hate crime, after all Micah and Brian's holder had only held them, they hadn't actually delivered the blow, but Jeff, Allen and the other man sure as hell would.

Justin picked up the phone and called Daphne,

"Hello?" came a bright, happy voice after 2 rings. Justin swallowed back his tears that seemed to be constantly in his eyes lately, before opening his mouth,  
"Hey, Daph," he greeted her, his voice strained. Daphne instantly recognized the voice and its tone,

"Oh god, are you ok," her voice shaking, she'd already dealt with almost losing her best friend once, she couldn't do it now, especially not when carrying his child.

"I'm fine, calm down," he demanded, knowing it wasn't healthy for her to get worked up. Daphne took in several breaths,

"So, what's going on?" she asked, her voice still not as stable as it normally would have been, but she knew something was wrong, Justin didn't sound like that unless it was something really serious.

"Promise you're going to stay calm, we don't you need you in the hospital too." He slipped the word before he had the chance to correct it, Daphne disobeyed and screamed,

"WHO'S IN THE HOSPITAL!"

"Daphne, calm the FUCK down." Justin growled, not willing to lose his daughter and his husband in the same day. He heard her take in another set of shaky breaths, trying to regulate her lungs, knowing that the baby was still very young and vunerable.

"Ok, I'm ok, sorry," she paused, "Now, what's going on?" Justin could still tell there was an edge to her voice as she worked to keep control.

"Brian's here," his voice cracked on the second word, shutting his eyes so he didn't have to see the tears blurring his vision. "We were walking in the park and five guys…" he couldn't finish when he heard Daphne gasp, "Are you busy?" He really needed his best friend.

"I'm on my way, right now." Daphne went directly into friend mode, forgetting her own fear and concern to concentrate on Justin. Justin sighed softly in relief,

"Thank you, I'll be in the waiting room." He stated, looking toward where he knew the room was.

"All right, I'll be there soon." Justin exhaled before exiting his curtain and walking up to the desk.

"Can I get my personal effects?" he asked, knowing he sounded tired. The nurse at the desk looked up at him, scowling slightly before asking,

"Name?"

"Taylor-Kinney," Justin said looking around to see if the police where in there.

"Here you go," she set his phone, and jacket on the counter," the police are waiting for you in the waiting room, just through those doors." She pointed, "I hope they get those bastards," she murmured. Justin smiled softly,

"If I have to hunt them down myself," he promised. "You don't know anything about Brian Kinney, do you?" he figured if he asked everyone he came into contact with, someone would tell him something.

"No, I'm sorry, he's still with the doctors. I promise someone will come into the waiting room and update you as soon as we know something." Justin nodded heavily, fighting back the tears of still not knowing either or not his husband would live.

He headed into the waiting room and was immediately approached by a police officer,

"Mr. Taylor-Kinney?" he asked, looking down a notepad he had in his hand.

"Yes, Sir," Justin nodded, glancing around to see 2 other officers off to the side.

"I know this is difficult, but I need for you to tell us what happened," the officer claimed, Justin paused, how many times would he have to relive and retell this memory, how many times would he have to describe watching his partner, the love of his life, getting beaten over and over again. Hot tears fell down his cheeks but he quickly wiped them away, not letting his fear and sadness keep him from getting the justice Brian deserved. "We can wait until you have someone here with you." The officer offered kindly, though Justin could hear the impatience in his voice.

"No, that's fine, I'll tell you now." Justin stated, absentmindedly holding his side.

"Here, why don't we go into a private room," the officer, an officer Henton, Justin discovered looking at the name on his jacket, suggested. Justin nodded, looking at the other people in the waiting room. There were only two other people there, one was a weary looking woman, her dark hair pulled up into a loose pony tail, she looked with a look that said her mind was millions of miles away. The other was a man who looked a little younger than Justin, his eyes locked on the officers and Justin. Justin caught his eyes and the man looked at him questioningly. He said nothing and Justin turned away waiting for a direction from Officer Henton.

"Ok, Mr Taylor-Kinney," he began but Justin quickly interrupted,

"Call me—"

"Justin!" Michael's familiar voice pierced the room, and Justin turned quickly to see the man who had become his friend as much as he was Brian's.

"Michael!" Justin cried forgetting his broken ribs and throwing his arms around the older man. He gasped in pain and was instantly released from the hug Michael had put him in. Justin groaned softly, but looked up at Michael, "I'm fine," he stated when Michael touched his bruised cheek worriedly. Michael took in the officers and quickly looked back at Justin, "I was just about to go with them into a private room to tell the officers what happened," Michael nodded,

"Want me to come with you?" Justin nodded gratefully and they sat back down turning to the officer, who led the way into a "family room" and Justin and Michael sat too, Michael turning towards his friend. Justin slowly opened his mouth, gathering his thoughts, closing his eyes when the images of his lover in pain appeared in his head. He let out a shaky breath before speaking,

"We were walking in the park, we go off to this place where no one usually is so we could be alone. I had gone to the doctor with my friend who is carrying our baby, and when Brian got off we went to talk about it. I didn't even notice them until Brian tensed up…" Justin told the officers what happened, he put in as much detail as he could remember until he got to the part about what Brian had said to him. He knew Michael would hug him and tell him it was bullshit, but Justin couldn't do it, he couldn't repeat what Brian had said in front of him.

"Mikey, could you go into the waiting room and see if Daphne's gotten here yet, I told her I'd be in there." Michael knew that Justin just didn't want him to know whatever he was about to say, but he couldn't deny the man privacy, so he nodded, giving his shoulders a gentle squeeze and kissed his forehead before standing and exiting the room quietly. Justin inhaled deeply, and continued, "Jeff grabbed his hair and said something, and I don't know exactly what he said, but, um then Brian told him to go to hell and Jeff said, 'Him first' talking about me and he kicked me in the stomach…" Justin retold what Brian said, though by the end of it he was crying nearly as hard as he had been when Brian had said it, though he still knew it wasn't true, this day's events had left Justin with no wall, with nothing to keep him stoic. A few seconds later he was about to start telling more of what happened when a soft knock came on the door and a doctor peeked his head in. Justin stopped breathing as he stared at the man,

"Mr Taylor-Kinney," the doctor murmured, "I have news about your husband." Justin felt the blood rush to his head and for a moment he was glad he was sitting down. But he stood up as the doctor entered, the door shut behind him just in time for Justin to remember that Michael and Daphne had probably seen the doctor come in.

"Is he-," Justin really didn't know what to ask, he couldn't ask if he was alive, of course Brian wasn't ok and so Justin just waited.

"Mr. Kinney is stable, no permanent damage," Justin shut his eyes in relief; this wasn't the end of his world. "But…" there always had to be a but, Justin though bitterly. "There was some swelling of his brain and he is in a coma, as well as the broken wrist and ribs, and due to the severity of the breaking of his jaw, we had to wire his jaw shut." As quickly as their lives had been rebuilt in his head, that's how quickly it fell back down.

"Coma," he exhaled the word softly, "When do you think he'll come out?" his voice trembled, terrified.

"To be frank, we aren't sure." Justin sat back in the chair, covering his eyes with the heel of his hands and his heart broke into a thousand more pieces. "He could wake up tomorrow, or it could be longer." Justin looked up at him, barely uncovering his eyes,

"How much longer?"

"My guess is around a month, I believe his body has just shut down to repair itself and when it's done he will wake up. If the coma last more than 2 months, we may have to discuss further options, but until that time arrives, there is no indication that he won't come out of this in a few weeks." Justin moaned and scrubbed his face with his hands, and the doctor continued, "He isn't brain dead or unresponsive, he just basically asleep."

"Yeah, he just can't wake up," Justin bit harsher than he meant to, but this was all a lot to take in. It's like the universe just liked to fuck with them, make them as happy as it could only to destroy it. Prom, cancer, the bombing, though they hadn't been particularly happy then, life just seemed to enjoy kicking them in the balls.

"We are going to move him to a private room, I'll come get you when you can join him. I'll have them put a cot in there as well." Justin looked up at the doctor who was looking down at him sympathetically,

"Thank you." He nodded gratefully, before reburying his face in his hands, not realized the doctor had exited until he reopened his eyes and found himself alone with the officers. Brian wasn't dead, he wasn't going to die, but those men would still not get away with it.

"This was a hate crime, and if you or anyone else tries to pass it off as some mother FUCKING assault you will be introduced to the wrath that is the Kinney's. I'll have you know that the man that is now lying in a coma single handedly built police chief Stockwell's campaign until he was the leader by a margin of 30%. He would have won had the same man not single handedly destroyed his campaign just before the election. So you tell me something gentlemen, if you are willing to face one pissed off partner that will find a way to make sure that no only you but your entire department is unemployed and never works in this town again, you go right ahead but just know who you are fucking with." Justin growled so furiously that the officers just stared at him, mouths gaping open.

"Sir it was going to be charged as a hard crime the second you told us, Jeff said 'It's time to teach these queers a lesson," one of the officers explained. Justin blinked slowly and pressed his lips together at his mistake,

"Oh, good," he nodded and shifted and continued to tell them the rest of what happened. Stopping a few times to control his tears, but eventually got it all out and the officers led him out of the family room where he was promptly attacked by a head of red hair on one side and black hair on the other.

"I just had my ribs broken," he moaned as both women hugged him tightly. Daphne back away first,

"I'm sorry," she flinched but Debbie just held on,

"I can't break them more." She claimed, but Justin moaned as her grip tightened and she begrudgingly let him go, studying him from head to toe as though not believing what her eyes were telling her.

"I'm ok, Deb, Brian's the one we need to worry about," he said softly, and immeadiately the group, who included Emmett, Drew, Ted, Blake, Ben, Hunter, Daphne, Debbie and of course Michael, all fell silent. "He's in a coma. There is some swelling in his brain, but he could wake up tomorrow or in a month, the doctor said if it last more than 2 months we'd have to discuss further options, I have no idea what that means. His mind has basically shut down so that his body can heal. But he's stable and there won't be any permanent damage,"

"Thank God for that," Debbie muttered.

"He has several broken ribs and a broken wrist and a shattered jaw, that's been wired shut." Justin sniffed quietly, "Considering what I thought was going to happen…" he didn't finish that sentence, nor did he to, their family filled in the rest. He blinked slowly, turning toward where he knew the doctors were, looking for the man that would say he could see his husband again, just to see for himself that he was alive.

Nearly thirty nearly quiet minutes passed, people only speaking to wonder what time it was and when they would be able to see Brian. Justin sat completely silent, wiping tears if they fell. One hand was being held tightly by Daphne, who had tears of her own to wipe occasionally, and the other hand being held by Debbie who was fidgeting and changed position ever couple of seconds. Emmett was pacing, behind where Justin was sitting and every few rounds he would paused, lean Justin's head back and kiss his face. And every time, Justin would smile softly, relishing the comfort that such a small unaware gesture brought him. He wasn't alone, he and Brian wouldn't have to go through any of this alone, even if they had each other, Justin had the feeling the PTSD would be intense for both of them.

"Kinney?" a nurse entered the waiting room, looking around.

"Here," everyone answered, jumping to their feet. The nurse looked confused and looked back down at her chart,

"Um, Justin Kinney?"

"I'm Justin," Justin stepped forward tensely, pulling out of the women's hold.

"He's in his room and you can see him now, but um…" she looked back at the other nine people, "Only two more at a time," she stated. "And visiting hours end at 8, except for you of course," she nodded at Justin. Justin paused, he knew they all wanted to see him, but he needed a few minutes.

"Guys, do you mind if I go in alone at first, um just for a few minutes, I need to be with him." Everyone nodded understandingly, though Justin could see the slight hurried look in their eyes. But he ignored it and turned to follow the nurse who walked at a measured pace, knowing that every step jarred the blondes ribs and ached. She stopped just short of a door and pointed inside,

"I've already set up a cot for you, and please feel free to buzz us if you need anything. It's what we're here for." Justin nodded gratefully and braced himself as he stepped inside.

Brian didn't look asleep, that was the first thing Justin noticed. Both eyes were black and his cheek bruised and cut, his lip was fat and had a nick in it and his nose was slightly discolored. No, he didn't look asleep, he looked like he had gotten the shit kicked out of him and now he was in a coma. He was pale on the small area of his face that wasn't black and blue, a fact that wasn't helped by the white hospital gown that Justin knew he would be revolted by if he were conscious, that washed him out. His hair was spackled with dried blood and had an unwashed look. Justin sat down next to him, grabbing his hand and kissing it softly, holding his lips there for several seconds just to remind them that Brian was still warm, still breathing, that one day in the unknown future, this would all just be a memory, something that had happened, but didn't define them. He wasn't the kid that got his head smashed with a baseball bat and Brian wouldn't be the man who got bashed while his husband watched.

Justin couldn't take it anymore and he crawled into the small hospital bed, being cautious of the wires, murmuring,

"Scoot over," almost smirking at his pathetic joke. The bed was so small that he had to stay on his side to fit, and while it was uncomfortable, especially for his ribs, he didn't care, he needed this. To feel Brian's body heat, to lay a hand on his chest and feel the rhythmic exhaling and inhaling, to have his lips so close to Brian's neck that he could almost taste him in the air. "Oh Bri," he whimpered, carefully draping his arm over Brian's chest, tucking his other arm, under his body, as he got his body as close as he could to Brian's. "I love you," he whispered, closing his eyes and inhaling the familiar scent of his partner, that in the close proximity overpowered the hospital smell. Before he realized it, he had fallen asleep. The nurse came in to check on them and upon seeing the sight, lost the heart to wake Justin and tell him he wasn't supposed to do that. So instead she went out into the waiting room to tell the other nine people anxiously awaiting seeing Brian, that they would just have to come back tomorrow. She thought the red-headed woman was going to hit her, but someone stopped her and they left, grumbling.

She looked back in on the couple and if she didn't know any better, she would have said that Brian's body had shifted towards Justin's. She had seen several coma patients, some who came out and others who never did, but as she looked at the 2 men lying in the cramped bed she decided that if there ever was something to come out of a coma for, this was it.

_I hope you enjoyed it. Angsty I know, but I liked writing Justin broken and yet tough. Hehe. I don't know how much into the actual trial against the bashers you will get to see, if any at all. But you will find out the ruling, just not in the next chapter, which will be up soon! Please review and let me know what you thought! Oh next chapter is Sonny boy. Tear jerker let me tell you._


	3. Chapter 3

**I am SSSSOOOO sorry it took me so long to update, it really wasn't my fault, my computer crashed and I just got it back :( I don't know when Chapter four will be up, but it will be up eventually, please be patience, i'm also in the middle of midterms. Please review! Much love too all those who have reviewed already! 3**

_ "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Mr. Kinney, but the 2nd MRI showed a bit more swelling than originally thought," the doctors words were practiced with forced sympathy._

"_What does that mean?" Justin asked his voice shaking as Jennifer held her son's hand like a life line. _

"_It means that the damage is a more than first anticipated and he is going to have to be monitored closely to watch for changes."_

"_What kind of changes could result?" Justin knew the answer, he knew this meant Brian wasn't just fighting to recover, he was fighting to live. _

"_If he worsens he may have to go on life support." The doctor's words may as well been the nails in the coffin to Justin. He suddenly found himself unable to breathe or think, or speak. He just sunk to the floor, Jennifer going with him, whispering his name. But Justin couldn't hear her, all he could hear were the words 'Life support' in a mantra over and over in his head. Then Justin got angry, glaring up at the doctor,_

"_You said he was going to fully recover with no permanent injuries! How does it go from THAT to LIFE SUPPORT IN ONE FUCKING DAY!" Justin was now on his feet, practically being held back by Jennifer, though they all knew that he lacked any real strength to do anything. The doctor exhaled softly._

"_I know it is difficult to understand, but brain injuries are the most unpredictable kind. And he still has the chance to be just fine. The swelling could go down and like I said yesterday, he'll recover and have no lasting consequences." _

It had been 2 days since they were told that news and Justin was stared at the man lying in the bed; that had been him a decade ago, in a sickening familiar scenario, being hurt because he was gay. Justin felt nauseous as he thought about how worried Brian was for him when the situation was reverse. And Brian never went into the room with Justin, but Brian had told him not long after they got married that he'd spent hours and hours staring at him in the window, feeling _guilty_ for something that he was as much a victim in as Justin was. Justin thought back on his own coma, not much could be brought from memory except snippets, a word or sentence here, a voice or sensation there. It wasn't until he was finally able to open his eyes that he realized that he wasn't going to die. Justin leaned over and kissed Brian's slightly yellowing cheek delicately.

"I love you, do you hear me, don't you dare try and give up on me, I will fight heaven and hell to drag you ass back to me, do you understand?" He would not lose Brian, he would not bury the man he had loved since he was seventeen. He squeezed the hand; that was one of the sensations that he had often felt, a hand in his. That was probably why he hadn't let go of the hand for any reason but to eat. He even slept holding that soft, warm, hand that fit with his like a nut fits a bolt, Justin smirked at the comparison knowing that Brian would have some suggestive remark. He moaned in longing to hear Brian's voice, to feel his embrace, his touch, his subtle but completely on purpose shows of affection. Brian would rest his hand on Justin's when they were in bed, he would nuzzle his nose into Justin's neck when they held each other the couch, or he'd let their arms brush together when they were walking by each other. They were things Justin had come to expect, to the point that he almost took them for granted, they were just things that Brian did, even if he didn't used to do them, he'd done them several years. Justin would have given anything and everything to have him do them again. Justin leaned forward, burying his nose in Brian's neck, kissing it lightly, leaving them there for a few seconds.

Four days had passed and, Justin still down right refused to leave Brian's side. Michael, Emmett, Ted, Debbie and Daphne had been taking turns to bring the younger man food and drink. He had changed his clothes, since the ones from the attack had blood all over them. He sat back, still not releasing the hand and held it to his face for a moment, forcing it to spread and cover his cheek. God, he couldn't live without this man.

"I WANNA SEE MY DADDY!" Gus's distressed voiced came into the room, followed by a cry of "Gus" from who Justin knew was Lindsay. Justin jumped from the chair exiting the room for the first time since being allowed in to turn to the right and see something he thought was very Brian like. Gus was literally being held back by Ben and Emmett, though the ten year old was putting up one hell of a fight. "DADDY!" Gus sobbed, his back turned to Justin. Justin got closer just in time for Gus to pull out of his uncles' grasp and into Justin's. Gus paused for a second, his tear soaked face buried in Justin's shirt, then he recognized his other dad, and his arms wrapped around Justin as tightly as they could, his face still hidden in Justin's chest. "Papa," Gus sobbed and Justin almost flinched, Gus hadn't called him Papa since he was 7, this was a little boy who wanted his dads. Emmett and Ben had tensed when Gus grabbed Justin's sore side, but Justin barely noticed, he was just happy Gus was safe. He kneeled in front of him, looking at his face for the first time. Justin knew he must look horrible, but to his credit, Gus didn't show it, he looked pitifully into Justin's eyes. "Please let me see Dad, I know he's hurt, I'm not scared." Justin couldn't help it, he enveloped the 10 year old into a hug, kissing his head and squeezing him tightly. Gus only squeezed back harder, shaking with sobs.

"I know you're not scared Gus-Gus," Justin used the nickname he used when Gus was younger and had a nightmare or a boo-boo. He pulled away to look at Gus who wiped his cheeks roughly. Justin could still hardly believe, even ten years later, how much Gus was like his father. Justin wiped the child's cheek gently, kissing it softly before hugging him again. They both knew they needed each other and that they were needed, so they just held on for nearly a minute before Justin once again pulled back. "Of course I'm going to let you see him," Lindsay tightened, but Justin continued, "But first Sonny boy, we need to talk. How about we head to the cafeteria, its lunch time." Gus almost scowled and refused but as Justin stood and offered his hand, the boy with the complicated and perfect family couldn't turn down his Pops and took the hand.

Lindsay watch with a slightly sinking stomach as her as her son was lead away. Not because she was worried about him but because she knew she had to go see Brian. Her Peter Pan was in that hospital room, having been recently nearly beaten to death, the boy who never wanted to grow old was fighting to do just that. She took several steps towards the door, going as slow as she could to put of the pain.

Justin paid for Gus's peanut butter and jelly sandwich and led to a table for two. Gus cut to the chase as Justin shifted anxiously,

"Is Daddy going to die? Mom wouldn't tell me," Justin stared as the boy blinked hard to keep the tears at bay. Just like his father, this boy demanded to know the non sugar coated truth. But Justin wasn't ready to face that just yet, so he cleared his throat and asked instead,

"What exactly did they tell you?" Gus knew Justin was redirecting having to answer, but he exhaled softly,

"Just that you and he were attacked in the park and that now Dad's in a coma." Gus's voice broke at the word dad. Justin pushed his chair back and opened his arms and much like when he was smaller, Gus climbed into his lap, clutching his neck tightly. He hid his face in Justin's neck, but Justin could feel the hot tears drenching it. "I don't want him to die, Pops," Gus sobbed and that broke Justin, as his own tears began dropping on the back of Gus's shirt.

"Me neither, Gus," Justin replied, offering no false comfort for the child who had always gotten the truth, whether or not it was hard to hear.

"What happened? Please tell me," Gus pleaded when he pulled back. Justin shut his eyes for a moment, he didn't want to relive the violence anymore than he wanted to remind Gus how cruel the world could be to his parents. Abridged version, he decided, opening his eyes to meet the tear blurred hazel ones.

"We were walking in the park, talking about the baby," Gus smiled at the thought of his new sister. "And five men approached us…"

Justin told the gist of what happened, leaving out several details including some of the words exchanged as well as Micah threatening Daphne. When he was done Gus was pale, tears pouring down his cheeks, Justin knew he looked similar.

"Dad always has to be a smart ass," Gus stated, Justin smirked softly,

"Yeah, he does." Gus sighed, nestling himself deeper into Justin's arms.

"Hate is scary," the ten year old murmured. Justin blinked back tears at Gus knowing that people hated them for being together. "Well I don't care, you are my Pops and Mama is my Mama and Mom and Dad are my Mom and Dad and I love you all and you all love me and that is what makes up a family, not some bull-shit idea of suburbia." Justin stared at the child who paused before grinning at him,

"Hunter told me that last part," Justin threw his head back and laughed, the 3 day absence of the sensation caused it to feel alien in his chest, but it was right. Like maybe hate hadn't won yet. Gus giggled before reburying his face in Justin's shoulder. Justin hugged him tightly and kissed his hair.

"You wanna see him now?" Justin asked, Gus nodded, untangling himself from Justin. "He doesn't look very much like himself, okay? His face is cut up, and bruised, and swollen and it might look kind of frightening." Gus nodded and stood up, wishing that he was still being held by his Pops, and Justin wished the same thing. The two left the cafeteria, the unopened sandwich still on the table.

Once they were back upstairs, Gus held onto Justin like a crutch, his arms wrapped rightly around his waist. Justin stroked his hair, soothingly, leading him slowly into the hospital room.

"It's ok," he whispered, though he gave no cue to the boy that he wanted to be released, so the father and son walked into the hospital room where the son's other father lay silently. "Hey, baby, didn't think you were getting rid of me did you?" Justin joked, half for Gus and half for his own sanity. "I brought Gus, I know you would fuss at me for letting him see you like this, but he's as stubborn as his daddy." Gus smiled softly at being compared to the man he adored so much. He walked over to the chair that Justin had been occupying and sat on the edge, leaning towards the bed.

Justin put his hand on Gus's shoulder. Gus stood and hugged Justin once again before looking up slowly, "Do you think he can hear me?" Justin thought back to what he could and couldn't hear in his own coma, it was very different than Brian's coma, but Gus didn't need to know that.

"Never hurts to just talk, even if he can't hear you. And if he can, he'll have lots of things to answer when he wakes up."

"Could you hear people talk when you got hurt?" Gus had been told fairly recently about Justin's bashing and he hadn't had that many questions but they both knew this changed things. Justin sat down in the chair, pulling Gus into his lap. Gus's legs hanging off the side of the chair. Justin inhaled and prepared himself to answer any questions that their son needed to ask.

"Sometimes I could, sometimes not," Justin replied holding Gus close to him and Gus not putting up any type of fight.

"Was it scary?" Shit, Justin thought, he really didn't want to have to answer this one honestly. "Don't bull-shit me," Gus said pressing his lips together in a way that made him look so much like Brian that Justin almost started to cry all over again. Instead he swallowed hard and inhaled,

"Yes, not being in the coma particularly, but not knowing whether I would wake up. I was afraid I was going to die."

"Do you think-?" Gus broke the sentence off, his voice cracking as his looked at his dad.

"I don't know, Gus, I wish I did, but I really don't know. I think maybe I'm scared enough for all of us." He admitted his fears for the first time aloud, he knew everyone knew, that he'd be ridiculous not to be petrified, but Justin didn't often admit that kind of thing aloud. Gus snuggled into Justin's embrace, wrapping his arms around his neck,

"Was it dark?" Gus asked after a minute of quiet.

"No, well yes, but just like when you close your eyes and you're asleep," Gus nodded apparently satisfied by Justin's reply. They sat in silence for nearly 10 minutes before Gus's lips parted and he began to talk,

"Daddy, I wish you would see me, I've grown an inch since summer, I'm the 2nd tallest person in my class. Lily is ok, she's not in my class this year though. We have 3 classes, which is kinda weird. Oh and Mrs. Tryvalsy, gave us a 3 page paper to write, I just wanted to say 'I'm ten! Not applying for colleges," Gus spoke to his dad as though he was talking to him on the phone like they did at least once a week. Justin shook his head at the sheer Kinneyness of Gus. "And then I realized I am Brian Kinney's son and that means that I am going to write 4 pages and it's going to be the best in the class!" Gus poked his chest out proudly. "I'll let you read it, but…" he paused and Justin could hear his voice tighten, "You have to wake up, Dad, you have to be ok." Justin hugged him tighter, rubbing comforting circles on his back. "Please, Daddy, don't leave us." Justin wasn't sure how he didn't burst into tears then and there but he held them back as Gus continued to tell Brian about his week. Maybe, one day, they would be talking over the phone once again, and all of this would just be remembered as a bad time, maybe.

**Ok um... what do you think? Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

_==I know I know it's been FOREVER! But school finals and life in general has been kicking my butt, but it's here now._

_== I wrote about 5 versions of this so please tell me what you liked and what you didn't so I can deal with it. And I don't own anything, again. Please review! I heart you all just for reading._

Justin scrubbed his face with his hands as three weeks into the coma showed little signs of improvement. There was some brain activity, which was encouraging, but not enough to give anyone the confidence that Brian was going to be ok. Justin's eyes were in a permanent state of burning from crying so much, and he knew they were also always red, though Brian had once told him he thought it was cute. Justin wasn't just scared and worried about his husband, he missed him too. He missed the way Brian could turn any conversation into one about sex. How with one look he could tell Justin what he was thinking. How Brian would stop him from working on his art when Justin's hand would start hurting. Justin never knew how Brian knew that his hand was hurting. Sometimes he wondered if there was a certain time that he had to continuously paint for the old injury to flare up and Brian was just the only one who knew how long that time was. Justin shifted his hand that was holding Brian's tightly, and brought it up to kiss his knuckles lightly.

"You always knew what was best for me, even when I didn't." Justin murmured, holding the back of Brian's hand to his cheek. "Except when you told me I was just a fuck after that first night. It was best for YOU that I leave, not best for me," Justin told him with a soft chuckle. "Aren't you glad I'm a stubborn twink? Otherwise you wouldn't have married the hottest man on Liberty Avenue, and as the second hottest man, that would be unfair." Justin smiled sadly, hating that he could make these jokes without Brian rolling his eyes and saying some smart remark in return. It was unnatural and lonely. Justin knew how many friends he had, he knew they would be there at some point that day, and he could always rely on his mother. But Brian was his husband, his best friend, the one person he trusted with everything important. He told Brian things he hadn't even told Daphne. And there were times when they would sit on their couch in Britin, not talking, not telling the other anything, they would just feel and absorb, and love each other.

"It's the second door right there," the nurse, Christy said from down the hall. Justin looked up, everyone already knew where Brian's room was, why would she have to tell anyone. And her voice had been different, not the soft, caring, sweet voice they were used to, this time it was unsure and tight. Justin glanced back down at Brian who looked tired, he had dark circles under his eyes and he was slightly pale. But he was still beautiful, just was beautiful as he was the first night Justin saw him.

Someone in the doorway cleared their throats, bringing Justin out of his trance. There were two women, one clearly older than the other, hunched over, she had course, white hair. The other was younger but had the look of someone that didn't want to be there, that didn't care what was happening to the man in the bed.

"NO! You get the FUCK out of here," Justin growled, releasing Brian's hand so that he could move to the other side of the bed, to put himself between the people in the doorway and his partner.

"We are his family," Brian's mother claimed as though that somehow made her perfect and wonderful. Justin had to keep himself from lunging at them and manually making them leave. No, his husband deserved better than this, Brian was sweet and loving and giving, despite what his mother and father had done to him. And Justin had held his tongue around these people long enough.

"Family! Only when it's convenient, right? Only when it helps you, when you need money, or a babysitter, or sympathy!" Justin growled, knowing that the woman across the hall had cancer and didn't need a screaming match going on when she was trying to sleep. "I am his family! Debbie, Michael, Ben, Lindsay, Melanie, Emmett, Ted, Blake. THEY are his family! We love him rich, poor, selfish, hurt, sick, healthy, gay, and YOU lost the right to call him family when you told him GOD gave him cancer to PUNISH him for being gay. I have been sitting here for three weeks and have read that," he pointed at the Bible that had been in the hospital room drawer. "And you put God in a box, so small that he has no room to move. Maybe we will go to hell for loving each other, but that is up to GOD, not close minded bitches like you! And then you accused him of molesting you shit of a son, even though there was no proof other than that stupid little fucker's word." Claire and Joan stared at him as though he was a foreign alien that had just revealed his plans to slaughter all of man kind. "I have been hoping for THREE FUCKING weeks that he'd wake up, but now, I hope he stays asleep so he doesn't have to know that his bitch of a sister and krone of a mother waited this long to come visit him." Justin reached back and touched Brian arm, almost as if just to assume himself that he was still there. "And another thing, when he does wake up and this is over, don't you DARE come near him. He doesn't need you anymore, your approval or your need for money, so just stay the fuck away from my husband and our kids. And see if I don't take a restraining order out on you if you don't." Justin couldn't take it anymore, he had watched how these women had flittered in and out of Brian's live always taking a little more of Brian's self-worth, especially Joan, who for some reason still had power over Brian. Maybe if Justin could insure that Brian never had to see her again, he could completely release the woman that never treated Brian like she should have as his mother.

"You can't keep him from seeing him. I am his mother, I have a right as the woman who gave birth to him." Joan said, and Justin had the urge to punch her.

"That's all you ever did for him. How he turned out as wonderful as he is I'll never know. Because I know it wasn't how you and Jack raised him, maybe it was Debbie, or the fact that he just refused to become like you." Justin spit and Claire took a step back as though Justin had burned her with his eyes. Justin looked back at his partner, his face nearly healed, it was still a bit yellow, but it was Brian. "It takes him a long time to let people in, he doesn't trust as much as he should, he doesn't see how amazing he is, because of you. And you've always told him that God doesn't accept him for being gay but you know what, I believe God created him to be exactly who he is, and it's YOU that doesn't accept him and it's YOU that makes him feel like a piece of shit every time you are around." Justin inhaled deeply, making sure his voice didn't rise. "Well no more. Get out now. And don't ever come near him again." Justin said firmly, pointing down the hall, if he thought about it he sort of reminded himself of the 13 year old self that told his sister to get out of his room, pointing a lot like he was now, his legs shoulder length apart, set immovability on the ground. And much like his sister Joan and Claire pouted, pathetically,

"But we have every right to see him." She was starting to sound like a broken record, a really, bitchy, snobby, whiny record.

"No, actually, you don't," a new voice joined the conversation. Christy stood behind the women, looking furious at herself and Joan and Claire. "Justin is Brian's husband, legally you have no say what so ever in Brian's life, or who gets to visit him. So please leave as Justin has requested or I will call security." Justin deflated slightly in relief and squared his shoulders when they turned back to him. He nodded to the door, waiting for the women to say something else. But they didn't, Joan gave one last longing look towards Brian's bed, and Justin shifted so that he was blocking Brian's face from her and she and Claire turned and left but then Joan turned back.

"I always wondered why he was with you. Why he would be with someone almost half his age." Justin scowled but waited, "You are far beyond your years. I'm glad he found…someone that loves him as much as you do." Justin wanted to snap back, wanted to rebuke her, but he couldn't, there was nothing to say to that. So he just watched them leave, not calling them back, not saying thank you, in fact his eyes didn't even leave the spot she was standing. Christy paused, looking at him for a moment,

"I'll be right back, hon," she promised, making sure Joan and Claire left. Justin turned slowly back to Brian, who had slept through that.

"She may be a selfish bitch, but she's right. I love you more than anything." He leaned down and kissed Brian's lips gently, silently scolding himself for being disappointed when they did not kiss him back. He kissed them again, gently brushing Brian's hair back with his fingers. "Please, don't go without me." He whispered, going back over to where he had been sitting before he'd been interrupted and taking back the hand that he'd had to release. Several painfully silent minutes passed as he wondered how different of a person Brian would be without having been raised by his parents. Part of Justin knew he never would have met Brian without his hell of a childhood, Brian probably never would have even met Michael.

"Justin?" Justin looked up at the owner of the voice, though he knew already who it was. "Christy told me about Joan and Claire," Justin got a small sense of satisfaction at the distain in Michael's voice. Michael had seen what Joan, Jack and Claire had done to Brian more than Justin, Justin had mostly gotten the aftermath, but Michael had been forced to pretend he didn't see his best friend's bruises, or the redness around his eyes that comes from crying. Michael sat down next to Justin, who had looked back down at Brian. "Christy also told me some of the stuff you said to them." Michael paused and Justin looked back up, Michael smirked, looking at Brian, "I wish someone had said it 20 years ago." Justin smiled softly and sighed,

"Better late than never I suppose." Michael took Justin's free hand in his own, Justin looked at Michael surprised.

"Do you know why I hated you so much when we first met?" Michael asked, causing Justin to chuckle,"

"Because I took away any chance you might have had to get with Brian?" Justin replied, Michael smiled shaking his head.

"I really am transparent," he said, before nodding and releasing Justin's hand, "Yes, that was part of it. But another part of it was that from the moment he saw you, you were different, and I HATED that." Michael suddenly had Justin's full attention. "I met Brian when we were 14, there was nothing we didn't share with each other and nothing we didn't know about each other. I had seen Brian in every situation imaginable, including every way you can find someone having sex." Justin laughed softly, kissing Brian's hand. He loved this man more every moment and part of Justin loved that he too had seen Brian in every sexual topping position possible, and that was just what he'd done with other men. "And that also meant that I have seen every single look he has to give. There is the 'I'm going to pretend to be mad at you but I'm not really.'" At the same time Michael and Justin imitated the look, narrowing their eyes slightly and raising one eyebrow. They laughed once they realized they were mirror images of each other. "Then there's 'I'm really mad at you,' and 'You drive me crazy but I don't know what I would do without you,"

"Ooh I got that one the day before…" Justin cut himself off, looking down at Brian who still didn't look like he was sleeping. Michael didn't really know what to say, so he continued,

"And the 'I want to fuck you' 'I want to blow you' 'I want you to blow me' And then there's 'I want you' and the one only me, Emmett, Lindsay, Teddy, and sometimes Mel gets, the friendship love look. But you." Michael stopped, watching how Justin was looking at Brian in that moment. The 27 year old looked more broken and helpless than Michael had ever seen him, even after his own bashing, Justin hadn't had this look. It was as though his very soul had left. It took Justin a couple of seconds to realize that Michael hadn't finished.

"But me, what?" He asked, his voice tired and sad.

"When he saw you under that lamp post," Michael inhaled, "That was a look I never seen before, not on Brian." Michael thought back on that night, how still Brian had gotten when he first saw the blonde. Not still in a honing in kind of way, but in a nervous kind of way, like something unfamiliar had happened and Brian wasn't sure how to deal with it. But the next second it was over and the look appeared, that most people would view as an 'I want to fuck you' look, but it wasn't. It was calmer than that, less desperate, more unknowing. "It was the 'I need you' look." Justin looked at Michael, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"He'd never given anyone the 'I need you' look before?"

"Oh please," Michael said, "Brian made it his mission in life not to need anyone. I mean fuck, he didn't even need me, he loved me, but when we fought, he would have had no problem going on with his life. Maybe not at first but eventually. But from the moment he saw you, you were not a want, you were a _need_, something that pulled at him so strongly that he couldn't fight it. And we both know how hard he tried to." Justin smirked,

"And you tried to stop it too." Michael smiled, nodding,

"Yes, well maybe I was as selfish back then as Brian was, I just wasn't as much of a prick."

"Oh I don't know, you could be a pretty big prick yourself," Justin teased, laughing when Michael swatted at him.

"Smart ass," Michael muttered but couldn't deny that it was nice to see Justin laugh, at least a little. "Oh and another reason I didn't like you was that you weren't his prey." Justin looked at him again, confused. "When Brian saw a man he wanted, he became the lion and the other guy became the antelope," Justin rolled his eyes,

"What is this animal planet?" Michael glared at him,

"Do you want to hear this or not?" Justin waved hand for him to continue, "thank you." Michael said, looking down at Brian, "Like I said, lion and antelope, and once Brian decided he wanted that prey, he took his down, no hesitation, no regrets." Justin nodded, having watched Brian "hunt" countless times. "But from the moment he met your eyes, you weren't an antelope, you were a lioness." Justin would have normally made so comment about being the girl, but he couldn't, he just stared at Michael, his mouth open slightly. "You were always his equal, his mate, never the prey and as a lesser lion in the pride, that pissed me off. I felt like you hadn't earned your place to be by his side, I mean of course it took me about a week to realize that you were his equal, if not over him at times, and that pissed me off even more." Michael looked down at Brian, Brian wouldn't have approved of how pale he was," But it was always you, Justin, you were always going to be the one he was going to give up his childhood ways for, the one he was going to settle down with. You were always the one he was going to spend the rest of his life with, in one way or another." When Michael looked back at Justin he was alarmed to see tears streaming down the younger man's face. "Shit, I'm sorry…" though Michael wasn't completely sure what he was apologizing for.

"Oh God no, I spend more time crying these days then not." Justin explained, wiping his eyes, only to have more fall. "It's just…" Justin paused, "I can't lose him, Michael, he is it for me too. He always has been." Justin began to sob softly and Michael pulled Justin into his arms,

"Brian isn't going anywhere." Michael promised, blinking back his own tears. "The doctors say there's more brain activity right?" Justin nodded into Michael's Captain America tee-shirt, "See, Brian is going to fight until there is nothing left. And he certainly wouldn't leave without your permission, so you tell him to hold on and God himself couldn't take Brian away from you." Justin couldn't help but smile softly at Michael's words and pulled away.

"Thanks, Mikey,"

"Did you really call Joan Kinney a krone?" Emmett burst into the room, a look of pride and a bit of giddiness on his face. Michael looked at Justin, surprised,

"Yeah well…" Justin trailed off, but Emmett cheered,

"Oh Baby, I've been wanting to tell that bitch off for over a decade." Justin smirked as Emmett hugged him tightly.

"I was debated on just calling her a hag, but krone seemed more original." Justin joked and suddenly he almost felt normal, sitting around, laughing with two of his best friends, Brian's hand in his, the only thing missing was Brian kissing his neck, or nibbling his ear, or any number of things to distract him from the conversation. Still it was the closest to being ok again, he'd been in three weeks.

_Ok that's it for this chapter. Now I have a question for you all, how would you feel if I had Ethan show up at the hospital? Just to be nice and see how Justin is doing, he's not going to be an ass and claim his undying love for Justin. I just thought I would be interesting. Let me know, if not, I have another idea. And review! Thank you._


	5. Chapter 5

_I hope you enjoy this chapter… it's not exactly what I thought it was going to be. Please Read and review. Oh and I don't own anything, except Mack… _

Justin was in pain, he spent some of the time crying but most of it was spent in a heavy silence that drove Brian crazy. Justin talked all the time, it was one of the things that made Brian want to put a pillow over his head until the blonde stopped. But now as he lay in a coma, Justin was silent and Brian knew when he finally came out of this thing he would never complain about Justin talking again.

He wouldn't deny, to himself at least, that he felt guilty for being the source of his husband's pain. He knew it wasn't his fault but he knew that Justin was miserable and Brian had made it his goal to make sure that Justin was never this sad again. Justin released his hand for what may have been the first time that day and made a groaning noise that Brian recognized as the sound that Justin made when he was stretching. He knew every sound his husband made, and what it meant. He knew the difference in a pain filled moan and a pleasure moan, he knew a happy laugh and a forced one, he knew just by the way Justin said a word whether it was genuine or not. And as well as Brian knew Justin that was how well Justin knew Brian, Justin would say it was what made them, _them_. They could tell the differences in touches, kisses, smiles, breathing, Brian could always gauge how scared Justin was for him on a particular day by how tightly his hand was being held. His hand was taken once again and kissed lightly,

"Brian," the voice was rough with pain and soft with love, Brian would have given anything to take the pain out.

Justin. The man that had tamed Brian "Fucking" Kinney, just the name caused Brian to smile. The face caused Brian's heart to pound rapidly and his face to flush. The voice caused his knees to shake and his heart to soar. The touch caused Brian to forget anything and everything else. The kisses, those warm, passionate, searing, feral, light, loving, feather, delectable, unforgettable, perfect kisses, they made Brian feel like a complete lesbian who would never ever get enough of those lips. Then again, Justin, in general, sort of made Brian feel like a lesbian. All Justin had to do was ask and Brian would kill, steal, maim, torture, hold, hug, kiss, dance, skip, laugh, smile, breathe, stop breathing. Hmm yep, Brian was definitely a lesbian, and he was completely ok with that.

He used to think there was nothing worse than being tied down by someone, coming home to one person, who nagged that the garbage hadn't been taken out, who glared when something was said wrong. But every time Justin put his hands on his hips, his blue eyes looking at him as though he had nothing better to do that glare, Brian would sigh softly before taking the trash out. Though he always stole a kiss on the way out and always earned a sweet look in reward for his effort and then once he came back in Justin would remind him how good he had it. But Brian wasn't stupid, he knew Justin didn't use sex as a bargaining tool, Justin wanted Brian regardless of whether the trash was taken out, or if something dumb had fallen from Brian's lips. And Justin only denied Brian sex when it was something really important to him, like Mother Taylor's 50th birthday party. Or some function at the center, Brian still hated going to those damn things, Justin hadn't changed him that much.

But Justin had changed his outlook on life and love. Coming home to someone every night didn't make him whipped, or boring or even a conformist, it made him happy. Justin greeting him with a grin and pulling him into a kiss, his leg teasingly pressed against his groin before he quickly pulled away with an impish smirk, claiming "Dinner is almost ready, Dear," in a Mrs. Brady-esque manner. Then Justin would turn around and it would only be then that Brian would realize that Justin was wearing an apron, and only an apron. Brian had never been happier, often Brian found himself just staring at Justin, because he was beautiful and Brian was the luckiest man in the world to have the blond in his life. _I love you Justin_, his mind and heart murmured.

"I love you," Justin whispered and for a moment Brian thought maybe he had woken up and said that aloud, but Justin just sighed and was silent once more. According to the doctor, Brian had been in a coma for one month and 11 days, (and 19 hours, Justin had murmured). Brian had been awake for 15 of those days, not including moments before that when he woke up and heard talking, but there was nothing concrete for him to put together. Though he did know that Justin had nearly ripped Joan and Claire's throats out and when Justin called Joan a krone, Brian was pretty sure he would love this man longer than forever.

They were in a comfortable, sad silence for what could have been hours, when the nurse Christy stuck her head in. Brian had grown to love Christy, she brought Justin food on her break and she could make Justin smile, and Brian would be sure to buy her that new car she told them she was in love with, but couldn't afford.

"Hey, Jus, there is this guy out here, says to tell you dumb-ass is here." Justin let out something between a laugh and a sigh,

"He's fine," Justin agreed. A moment later a somehow familiar voice, though Brian couldn't place it greeted them with a,

"Hey smart ass, Jesus Christ!" the voice changed to being slightly horrified.

"Nope, just little Justin Taylor- Kinney," Justin replied and Brian filled with pride at his husbands mouth.

"Justin, you look terrible," the guest said, concern over powering the playfulness in his voice.

"Thanks, I try," Justin replied and Brian knew exactly why the guy called him smart ass.

"Seriously man, when was the last time you ate?" Dumb-ass asked, pulling up a chair next to the bed.

"Yesterday, I had a salad," Brian mentally rolled his eyes and apparently the guy did it physically as Justin snapped, "I don't have much of an appetite, lately, Dumb-ass." Though Dumb-ass had called Justin, smart ass in an affectionate tone, Justin had practically hit the man with "dumb-ass", but he wasn't fazed.

"You were skinny to begin with, now you just look fucking starved." He did? No one else had mentioned Justin losing weight, though that made sense. Justin didn't weigh 135 soaking wet, so if he wasn't eating enough for an entire football team like he usually did, then of course he had gotten skinny and damn it, Brian couldn't do a thing about it. "And when was the last time you showered?" Brian hadn't noticed a difference in Justin's scent when he would lean down to kiss or hug him, he had noticed that he hair was getting longer.

"Wednesday," Justin said softly, followed by Dumb ass letting out an exasperated moan,

"Justin, it's Sunday, if you keep this up, you are going to be the one dead when this is over with." The words hit Brian like a ton of bricks, why hadn't he noticed how little Justin left the hospital room. How had he not felt the difference in the weight of the body pressing against him? How had he not sensed that Justin was wasting away?

"I don't want him to wake up alone," Justin almost whispered, but it was a hospital room so they heard him plenty loud.

"Think how he's going to feel when he wakes up and you are a skeleton. He loves you more than anyone else in the world and it would break his heart to see you like this." Who was this man and how did he know them so well? "Who can run and get you some clothes?"

"Mack," Justin sighed and suddenly Brian felt stupid for not recognizing Justin's manager's voice, he'd met the man a handful of times, he really liked Mack, he had taken good care of Justin when Justin was in New York and had understood when Justin had to come back to Pittsburg. He and Justin had become close friends and Mack had even been at their wedding.

"No, Justin, who can get your clothes? I will sit here next to him, while you just right in there and take a shower, one that last more than 3 minutes," Mack insisted. "I'm not asking you to go home and take a shower, though I don't think that would kill you." Justin had clearly just glared at him with that glare that even Brian knew not to mess with. "I said I'm NOT asking you to!" Mack pretty much squeaked, "I just want you to take care of yourself too. And Brian would agree with me." _ Damn right I do, Sunshine,_ Brian mentally growled. Justin sighed, giving in, which in of itself told Brian and Mack just how run down Justin was. The Justin they knew would have fought Mack until he was blue in the face, or until he won, whichever came first. But he had gone down with one punch.

"Emmett's off today, I could ask him, though I hate to, he's done so much for me." Justin said and Brian could hear the guilt in Justin's voice,

"He's your friend, he doesn't mind, I promise." Mack said, and apparently held out a phone and Justin sighed once again and the next minute Brian could hear Emmett's voice muffled through the phone.

"Baby? Is he ok?" Was that fear in Emmy Lou's voice? Brian shouldn't have been surprised, being in this coma had helped him come to realize just who loved him and how much.

"Same," Justin said softly, "But I need to you do me a really big favor." Brian sighed internally, Justin made it sound like he was about to ask Emmett for a kidney.

"Anything," Emmett stated and Brian loved Emmett even more.

"Could you stop by the loft and get me a change of clothes?" There was pause and for a minute Brian thought he just couldn't hear Emmett but then he spoke again.

"You've wore out your supply at the loft, do you have a spare key somewhere at Britin I can run over there."

"No, that's too far." Justin claimed, but Emmett instantly interrupted him.

"Justin, where is the key, I'm going and if I have to break in I will and I don't think you want to tell Brian that he's going to have to replace a window, tell me where a spare is."

"There is a trick brick on the sidewalk leading up to the front door. It's the third from the left in the row closest to the door." Justin revealed and Brian could hear the small smile on his face.

"Ok baby, I'll be there in…an hour, is that all right?"

"You are the best, Em. Though if you broke into Britin there would be an alarm, you'd be in jail before I could tell Bri about the window."

"That's what you think, Mr. Kinney," Brian loved nothing more than to hear someone call Justin, Mr. Kinney. It made him feel even more like Justin was his, and he never planned on sharing him again. Justin chuckled, and Brian was glad to hear it was real.

"What did they teach you in Mississippi?" Justin joked, Brian heard Emmett laugh,

"More than you will ever know, Sunshine." This time Mack and Justin both laughed and damn if it didn't sound great to hear that sound again. Brian missed the end of the conversation and the next thing Brian knew Justin and Mack were talking art and Brian would have smiled if he could have. Justin was talking without taking many breaths, explaining something that made zero sense to Brian but Mack clearly knew as he was talking in just the same knowledgeable way. Brian loved this. He always had, and he knew he always would, the blonde drove him crazy sometimes but he wouldn't have him any other way. Now how could he wake up so he could get Justin taking care of himself again.

That night Brian lay awake, trying to wake up, trying so hard to open his eyes, to wiggle his fingers, anything to let Justin know he was there. Justin was sitting in the chair, laying forward, his head resting on Brian's arm, their hands linked, as always. His hair had grown so much it was nearly down to his shoulders, it had been fairly long in the park, like before he had joined the Pink Posse. Mack had been right, Justin had lost a lot of weight, nearly 20 pounds if Brian had to guess. Wait how the fuck…Brian blinked, and this time his eyes reopened. He was awake, he had to be, this couldn't be a dream, Justin was too real, to life like, and he had never seen Justin look this thin, or like he hadn't slept in six weeks, so it couldn't be a memory. This had to be real, Brian didn't think he could bear if it wasn't. He opened his mouth,

"…." Nothing came out. Fuck. Ok, let's try this again, he looked down at his and Justin's links hands and glared at them until his closed on Justin's. As though someone had screamed, Justin sat up, sharply, looking down at their hands. Then he looked back up at Brian's face, Brian smiled softly, God his husband was beautiful. Even way too skinny and pale, Justin was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. "I love you, Sunshine," Brian's voice worked this time though it sounded like it had nearly forgotten how to.

"Brian," Justin whispered so softly, like he was terrified speaking too loudly would shatter Brian.

"If you don't kiss me, I may go back into my coma," Brian rasped. Justin didn't need to be told twice, he collided their lips together, and Brian's responded, eager to taste their mate for the first time since the park. But then Brian realized that Justin was sobbing, and it didn't take him long before he had to pull away, gulping air. "I know I'm rusty, but was it that bad?" Brian asked. Justin, buried his face the crease of Brian's neck,

"No," Justin hiccupped, "You are amazing, I just never thought I' d be kissed by you again." Brian wrapped his arms around his crying partner, which caused him to cry harder.

"I know, babe, but I'm ok, and I plan on kissing you and hugging you and holding you, and eventually once we are both back to our full strength I plan on fucking you, for the rest of our lives. Which is going to be a long time." Justin nodded against him, and Brian's hands found their way to Justin's sides, Brian flinched violently when he felt the bones of his ribs far more obvious than they normally would. "Fuck, Justin," Brian gasped, "What have you done to yourself?" Justin pulled back and met Brian's eyes, they were bright with relief, but there was a dull ache in the back of them.

"Food didn't seem that important." Brian pulled him down and kissed him lightly,

"You, are always important. And I am not thrilled with how you've treated yourself." He paused, he was scolding him, for being there for him, for loving him, he sighed, "Pull your shirt up." Justin paused, he was aware of how bad it would look, he looked close to being anorexic, however mild. Justin slowly lifted his shirt, closing his eyes when Brian's eyes widened in horror. "Shit," Brian muttered, staring at the ribs and breast bone that stuck out to the point it looked painful. "Come here," he demanded, Justin obeyed, letting his shirt fall and leaned closer to Brian. "I love you, and I missed you so much. And you are still the most beautiful man I've ever seen. But tomorrow, you are going out with Daphne or Mack and you are eating 4 cheese burgers. Well maybe just one until you get used to it, then you're eating four." Justin smiled softly,

"What makes you think that just because you are awake that I am going to leave your side?" Brian pulled him down, so that their faces were inches apart.

"Because Mr. Taylor- Kinney, I will get Debbie Novotny involved if I have to."

"Ouch, a bit below the belt there Mr. Kinney," Justin replied, but they were both smiling and for the first time in a month and 12 days, Justin felt whole.

_I think the next chapter is going to be rated M, so if you like this story and want to read more, you're gonna have to story alert it. I hope you liked it and please review! Much love to all of you who have made it this far 3 _


	6. Chapter 6

_This story is going to be the death of me I swear! Only a few more chapters to go, I never intended for it to last this long, I hope you don't mind. I don't own anything __ Please review! Lots of love to all of you who have stuck with me 3 enjoy_

There was such a beautiful sound coming from that hospital room that Daphne almost decided not to go in there, the sound of Justin's true genuine laugh was something she would never get tired of. She thought they were going to lose Brian, and in turn, Justin. No one understood quite like Daphne did, just how much of an effect Brian's death would have had on Justin. Most people thought if Brian died, Justin would be crushed, he'd stop painting, he'd stop going out, he'd stop living; but Daphne knew better. She had seen the way her best friend had practically stopped eating, as though he was making sure that if Brian died, he would soon follow. No, if Brian died, Justin would too.

Daphne glanced up at the ceiling,

"Thank you for not taking her dads," she breathed to god for sparing her daughter the loss of them before she was even born. And for sparing _her_ the loss of her best friend, and a man she'd grown to love like a brother. Justin's laugh once again came out of the hospital room and Daphne smiled, something she really hoped the baby had, was Justin's laugh, and his smile, of course. She took a step into the doorway, watching the scene unfold in front of her.

"You are such a perv," Justin chuckled but Daphne could hear the happiness, the relief, and the love in his voice, and see it just as vividly on his face.

"What can I say, I haven't had any in over a month, that's a record for me." Justin chuckled again at Brian's words, shaking his head. "You love me for it, you little twink," Brian used the term so endearingly that Daphne's breath caught.

"More than anything," Justin replied, placing a soft kiss on Brian's lips. Brian smiled and suddenly, if she closed her eyes, they were all back at Britin, at a dinner for their group, which Daphne had been graciously been allowed to become a part of. They were safe, they were happy, and they were loved.

"Hey, gorgeous," Brian's voice brought her out of the dream and back to the reality, which given what it had been like the past month and a half, wasn't that bad. Daphne smiled widely at the couple whose hands were still linked, though now it was even tighter, since Brian could return the hold.

"Hey Bri," she greeted, hugging him, she was about to let go when she remembered how close she had been to losing him and she held on tighter. She heard Brian grunt in surprise, but he didn't push her away, instead holding on as well, kissing her hair, softly. When she pulled away she wiped the tears that she hadn't realized had fallen and smacked him hard in the arm,

"What the hell was that for?" Brian asked, rubbing his arm.

"You scared the shit out of me you ass!" Daphne scolded, Brian looked at an amused Justin,

"That is the 4th woman to say that to me today." Justin grinned and nodded,

"You just wait until I give you a piece of my mind, Mr. Kinney, those women have _nothing _on me." Brian looked at Justin as though he was made of gold, only better, like he was something so rare and so beautiful that if you looked away it would vanish.

"Damn right they don't, Sunshine." Brian murmured and for a moment Daphne thought Brian hadn't meant to say it aloud, but Justin smiled his sunshine smile for the first time since the park and Daphne was glad Brian did say it. Brian slowly turned away from Justin and his eyes fell on her swollen belly. "You've gotten fat," he stated. Daphne scoffed,

"That tends to happen when a baby is in you." Justin smiled, it seemed that he couldn't stop smiling, and that was ok with both Brian and Daphne. "She loves Justin already, she turns into a fucking soccer player whenever she hears his voice." She revealed, smiling softly at Justin, who beamed back. There was a moment of silence until Daphne realized that Brian was still staring at her stomach. "Here," she whispered, taking the hand that wasn't latched onto Justin's and put it on her stomach. As if cued, the baby kicked, hard.

"Wow," Brian whispered, smiling softly, and Daphne saw Brian's hand tighten around Justin's happily. "That is our daughter," Brian continued and Daphne suddenly felt like kissing him. When he had said "Our daughter," he hadn't been excluding Daphne. And even though she knew they meant for her to be an active part of the baby's life, it meant something more when Brian called her theirs, all three of them would be this child's parents. He grinned again and then sat further back on the bed,

"Ok, Daph, take my husband out and get him fattened up," he commanded. Suddenly Justin's face fell and Daphne could see the fear in his eyes, so did Brian. "Hey," he said, cupping Justin's cheek with his hand, "I'm going to be right here, when you get back, I promise." But Justin shook his head, "Justin, you have to get out of this room, out of this hospital, have you left since we got here?" he asked and once again Justin shook his head, meeting Brian's eyes and suddenly they got it.

"No, I haven't and what if…" Justin started, he sounded so much like a scared kid that Daphne wanted to kill those men. Brian looked up at her, but she was already on her way out the door.

When she had exited, Brian looked back at Justin.

"Baby, nothing is going to happen to you, or to me," Brian said softly, kissing Justin's hand.

"You don't know that," Justin whispered. "I could get hit by a car or mugged or…"

"Bashed?" Brian finished and Justin nodded slightly, suddenly feeling ridiculous, like a 17 year old kid that had been hit in the head with a baseball bat. Brian looked at his lover, the man who had gone through so much more than most people could even imagine. "Jus, if you go out in the world looking for something to be afraid of, guess what?" Justin met Brian's eyes who were soft and full of love and concern and Justin wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with him and curl up in his arms and stay there, safely for the rest of his life.

"What?" Justin whispered.

"You are going to find it," Brian replied, pulling Justin's face to him and kissing him lightly. "You can't live this life like something bad is going to happen to you. And as we both know it can, and it will, but you can't stop living in fear of the bad, or you're going to miss the good." Justin studied his husband, all of Brian's bruises, and cuts and broken bones had all healed while he was in the coma, he was a bit thinner, and his hair, like Justin's was longer.

"Thank you Buddha," Justin replied, "I am ready to face the world now." Brian didn't miss the bite in his sarcastic tongue as he refused to meet his eyes. Brian wasn't stupid, he knew that Justin had been through just as much trauma as Brian had, no, Justin had been through more. Justin had been waiting for nearly two months, while his husband was in a coma. A coma that no one was positive he'd come out of, Justin had suffered even more than Brian and they all knew this road wasn't going to be easy.

"Don't be a smart ass," Brian murmured, "Please, babe, I can't stand to see you like this. I'm not going anywhere, and-" Brian had no other words of comfort, "Please." Justin looked up at him once again, tears trailing down his cheeks. Justin kissed him once again and pulled back, Brian almost winced at the lack of contact which he had come to rely on.

"All right," Justin almost didn't say it aloud and if Brian hadn't been so tuned into Justin, he wouldn't have heard it at all. "I'll go," he agreed, sighing softly, wiping his eyes.

"Justin, do you know why I call you 'Sunshine'?" Brian asked, rubbing the pad of his thumb against Justin's knuckles.

"Because everyone else does?" Justin replied hesitantly, looking curiously at his husband.

"No," Brian paused, "I never expected you to make me happy." Justin stared at Brian, unsure whether to smile or cry, not sure whether Brian's statement had been a compliment or an insult. "I never expected to be happy at all, but least of all with another person. That life wasn't meant for me, you know what I mean? I was the wild stallion no one could tame," Justin snorted in laughter at Brian's comparison. "So I'm no Shakespeare," Brian defended before, gently touching Justin's cheek with his fingertips. "But you were meant for me the moment you walked under that light on Liberty Avenue." Justin smiled, looking down shyly, wondering if Brian knew how terrified he'd been then, then as he thought about it, of course he did. "You wouldn't take 'No' for an answer and that is why I call you 'Sunshine'," Justin looked back at Brian, his forehead furrowed in confusion. "You are made of fire, the night after I sent you away, you waltzed back into Babylon, and took those two twinks from me and I knew then, you were different. Better, than all those other idiots, who couldn't count to twelve." Justin laughed happily, beaming. "You were my equal, even then. You are the bravest person I know, you take life by the balls and wield it. And me, you have me pretty whipped too," Justin grinned and Brian grinned back.

"So I tamed the stallion, hopefully I didn't castrate him, because I'm very much looking forward to going on many, many rides," Justin teased and Brian laughed, God he'd missed this, missed playing like this with Justin, missed talking to Justin as though they had forever, as though they were the only people in the world.

"And the stallion is very much looking forward to the long, hard rides, getting both of us lathered and panting." Brian replied, Justin hummed softly and leaned forward, kissing him deeply,

"Don't get me too hot and bothered, we can't go riding for a while yet." Brian deflated in disappointment but smiled as Justin pulled back once again. "All right, I'm off to get fat," he stated, still not releasing Brian's hand. "You sure you're going to be ok by yourself?" Justin asked nervously, Brian nodded, though to be honest he wasn't so sure himself. Justin hadn't left his side since he woke up the day before, and he rarely left it before that and never for a time extending past 15 minutes. This would be the first time in more than a month they would be separated. "I'll have my cell on me, call me, if you need anything, or if you just want me to come back or if…" Justin blathered until Brian interrupted,

"Jus, take a deep breath and go, Daphne's waiting for you." Neither of them noticed that despite the words for Justin to go, Brian hadn't let go of Justin's hand.

"Ok," Justin whispered and pulled their hand apart and stepped towards the door. But just before his hand was on the knob he ran back and kissed his partner firmly once again. "I love you," he said softly, looking into Brian's eyes which were full of love and worry.

"You aren't going off to war, Justin, you'll be gone an hour." Brian said, reassuring himself more than he was Justin.

"Right," Justin nodded and walked back to the door. This time his hand was actually on the knob when Brian stopped him,

"Sunshine," Justin turned. "I love you too," Justin smiled and nodded, opening the door and stepping out into the hallway where Daphne was waiting for him. They met eyes and Daphne could see Justin shaking, she quickly took his hands in hers.

"Justin, breathe, you're going to be ok, I know this is hard, but it's just lunch," she said soothingly.

"Right, just a pizza and then I can come back and we can talk about how ridiculous I'm acting." Justin agreed, though Daphne knew this process was going to be extremely difficult for both of the men, but especially Justin. He had watched it happen, and she could see the clear difference between when he was bashed himself and now. Justin was scared something was going to happen to Brian while he was gone and he would once again be powerless to stop it.

"We can take as much time as you need, just tell me when you're ready." Daphne said calmly and Justin looked at her gratefully. Daphne was one of the best people he knew, she always knew what to do or say to make Justin feel better.

They stood for another minute as Justin gathered his courage and he finally nodded, motioning for Daphne to lead the way. As he stepped out of the elevator his breath hitched and he stopped. Daphne quickly grabbed his hand,

"You're ok, just a few more steps, it's all right." Justin swallowed hard and continued, gripping Daphne's hand almost painfully. It wasn't until they got to the Italian restaurant that Justin let go of her hand. He sat down, looking around frantically, he had gotten a seat in the corner where his back wasn't exposed but he fidgeted and looked cautiously at every movement. Daphne's heart ached for her friend, who reminded her very much of a caged animal.

"Hey, Daphne," a voice greeted as it approached. Justin looked up to see a woman with long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and soft brown eyes that smiled.

"Hey Rosie, this is Justin," Daphne motioned to Justin who smiled weakly at Rosie.

"Oh hon, it is so good to finally meet you, Daphne talks about you all the time. I was so happy when I heard Brian woke up yesterday." Those words made Justin smile, even if it was knowledge he already knew, he would never get tired of those words.

"Yeah, he's doing really well too."

"The sex banter has already begun," Daphne teased, grinning as she saw Justin had noticeably calmed.

"Yeah, we need to be careful, I can't get him too worked up, he's still healing." Rosie smiled warmly,

"Well you look like you could use a little TLC yourself sweetie. How about we get you a large Stromboli, and you aren't leaving until you've at least eaten half." Daphne chuckled as Justin nodded surprised but unwilling to argue with this woman. "Good, you can take the other half back to Brian, if the doctors will let him eat it." Rosie grinned, pleased with herself. "You want your usual Daph?" Daphne nodded and Rosie turned back to the kitchen.

"I came here every day I was at the hospital to grab food." Daphne explained the familiarity between herself and Rosie. Justin nodded and almost felt normal and that was a very good feeling.

"If I eat another bite I am going to puke." Justin stated even though only 1/3 of his Stromboli was gone. Rosie sighed,

"I guess you've gone so long without eating and your body has to catch up. But I am going to have you eating that entire thing before the month is up." Justin smirked,

"If you say so." Justin pulled out his wallet but Rosie shook her head,

"Don't be silly, it's on me." Justin looked guiltily at her but she just smiled and continued, "Just promise me you'll come back tomorrow and then when Brian gets out you'll come here and grab a bite."

"I promise," Justin agreed smiling widely. Rosie nodded,

"Good boy." Even though she couldn't have been much older than Justin she reminded him a lot of Debbie, and Justin instantly loved her.

"Ok, this may be a stupid question, but how do you feel about taking a walk around the block, getting some fresh air before we go back to the hospital. I have to walk for the baby anyway, if you come I don't have to do it alone."

Justin paused, looking out the door, the world suddenly seemed more like this evil, cruel thing than it did something to be welded, as Brian had said. He knew he wasn't ready, but he hated letting Daphne down, but what if he freaked out and caused a scene? Daphne smiled softly and took his hand, "So what do you say," Justin paused glancing up at the clock, he'd been gone 45 minutes.

"I'm sorry Daph, maybe tomorrow, I don't think I have it in me today." He admitted and stood, stretching his arms and legs in the process. "God I have really let myself go," he stated the obvious.

"Yeah, you have, but no one can blame you." Daphne replied as they headed out of the restaurant with a final goodbye to Rosie. Daphne smiled and took his hand as he tensed exiting the restaurant. "It's all right, just half of a block." Justin nodded, so grateful to have the people in his life that he did. As soon as he was back in the hospital he was ashamed at the sigh of relief that passed his lips. Most people hated hospitals, but it had become his safe haven, the place where they wouldn't be hurt. They took the elevator upstairs and then walked back to Brian's room. Justin stopped just before they opened the door and turned to Daphne,

"I'm sorry, I wish I could do it, but I can't." Daphne hugged him tightly, kissing his hair,

"I didn't actually expect you to, honey, it's been a horrible month, you will get back to normal, it's just going to take time, and until that time, I'm not going anywhere, and neither is the rest of them. You have been stronger than I think any of the rest of us would have been in the same situation." Justin scoffed,

"Oh yeah, crying every time someone looks at me and practically starving myself, I was really strong." Daphne, shook her head, not believing how blind Justin was to his own amazingness.

"You stayed, Jus, you never left his side, and I think the rest of us would have run, at least for a little while." Justin paused, she was right, as much as he loved their friends, they didn't handle tragedy well, hence the reason most of them had been fairly scarce at first, after that first day he didn't see anyone but Debbie and Emmett for 5 days, but then at least one of them showed up everyday.

Justin inhaled deeply and nodded, hugging Daphne again,

"Thanks, Daphne, I needed this." Daphne nodded as she pulled away and motioned to the door,

"Want me to come in with you?" Justin shrugged,

"Only if you have time," Daphne nodded, knowing that was Justin's way of saying he was terrified something had happened while they were gone and he didn't want to find out what, alone. They entered quietly and for a moment Daphne expected Justin to panic, Brian was lying on his back, his eyes closed, just like he had in the coma. But instead Justin grinned and Daphne looked at him slightly confused,

"He's just sleeping, he looks different when he's asleep that he did before." Daphne had no idea what Justin meant, she could see no difference, but then…Justin and Brian were kind of known for knowing that kind of thing about each other.

"Ok, well I'm going to go walk, I'll see you later?" Daphne kissed his cheek as she back out silently.

"Be careful," Justin whispered, concerned, but Daphne nodded, smiling softly.

Once he was again alone with Brian he exhaled, it was so different being there alone with him, when he knew Brian was going to wake up again. It felt warm and comfortable, and safe. Then the exhaustion hit him and he looked at the bed, out of habit, Brian had shifted a bit and there was an empty space and Justin intended on filling it. He lay down carefully, not to mess up the wires, or to wake up Brian and he laid on his side, facing Brian. Instinct kicked in and Brian turned to him as well and put his arm over his partner's body. Justin sighed contently, recovery was going to be hard, but as long as they had this, had each other, they would make it through. Brian's body was tepid and the weight of his arm over Justin, felt like some kind of armor, and Justin felt more at home than he had in over a month. It wasn't long before sleep took Justin in its hold and both men were still asleep when Christy looked in to check on Brian 2 hours later. She still didn't have the heart to tell them they weren't supposed to do that, and she back out wordlessly, a small smile on her face.

_Yeah, so that's it for now. The next chapter is them leaving the hospital and it WILL be rated M so if you want to continue reading this and haven't added it to your story alert yet…you should do that. And please review. I hope you liked it :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok this got ssssoooo much longer than I intended it to, hope you don't mind. Thank you if you're still putting up with me __ This is just a bit of m/m, not really hardcore, but there, if it bothers you…what in the world are you doing reading Queer as Folk fanfiction? I don't own anything or anyone in this story except Christy. Please review!_

Justin grinned as Brian walked up behind him, pulling him into his arms and kissed his neck lightly. Brian moaned softly, burying his face in Justin's blonde hair,

"You smell good," Brian claimed. Justin leaned back against his husband, turning his head and kissing Brian deeply.

"Showers tend to do that," Justin teased, earning a light smack on his stomach and a

"Smart ass," from Brian, but neither could stop smiling. They were going home. They had been in this hospital for 2 months and a week and now Brian had gotten the all clear to go home. Justin had put on 7 pounds since Brian had woken up, though he was still thinner than he had been. Justin folded more of his clothes and put them in the bag, Brian hummed again,

"I cannot wait to get home and get you _out_ of these clothes, Sunshine. I find, you being naked one of the most wonderful things you can be." Justin laughed at Brian's horniness, but turned around in his arms, wrapping his own arms around Brian's neck.

"As great as that sounds, and believe me, I'm wanting it as much as you are, I'm not sure you should be doing that just yet," Justin admitted.

"Why?" Brian asked, almost as though it was challenge, causing Justin to chuckle,

"Because you just got out of a coma, I don't know if your body is ready for what I plan on doing to it." Brian moaned again, kissing Justin hard, something that was returned whole heartedly until they had to break for air. "And besides, I don't think Gus plans on leaving your side for a while." Justin laughed softly, not missing the look of love and pride in Brian's eyes at the very name of his son.

"We can tell Lindsay that unless she wants Gus scarred for life, to give us a few days." Brian said puckishly, and Justin playfully swatted him, before smiling and pulling himself impossibly closer to his husband "If the doctor says it's ok?" Brian asked, playfully nibbling on Justin's jaw line, causing Justin to throw his head back and groan.

"If the doctor says its ok, than you are going to be fucking me into the mattress all night," Justin claimed and Brian pulled back, looking at Justin who grinned wickedly, and for a moment Brian wondered how in the world he'd almost let Justin get away. But he hadn't and now they were married and expecting a baby, and the past two months were soon to be a bad memory, which Brian fully intended to replace with good ones. "Mmmm," Justin sighed into Brian's mouth as though his lips were the most delicious meal he'd ever eaten. Brian grabbed Justin's hips and pulled their groins together, both of them grunting quietly as their mutual erections met.

"Sorry to interrupt," a voice said and they separated quickly, Justin successfully hitting his bulge with the bag full of his clothes, but Brian was left with an obvious situation.

"Um, sorry…" Justin said, blushing slightly, but smiling regardless.

"Don't ever apologize for wanting to be with each other." The doctor stated, looking up from his clip board, "We don't have enough of what you two have in this world."

"I'm not sure the world could handle more people with what we have," Brian said, holding Justin from behind once again, pressing his still hard cock, against Justin's butt. Justin laughed and pushed back against him, playfully, and Brian quickly let go again, knowing it wouldn't be good if he came in the middle of a doctor's dischargement, no pun intended. The doctor smiled softly and glanced back down at his charts.

"Everything seems to get in order, Mr. Kinney, do you have any questions?" He looked up at them.

"We were wondering... how soon will it be until we can…" Justin paused, searching for the politically correct term but Brian bet him to it,

"When can we fuck again?" Justin shut his eyes, wincing at his husband's lack of tact. The doctor looked at them, his eyes wide before he once again went over the charts.

"I don't see any reason that should be a concern. So, right away, just please wait until I leave the room," he said when he saw Justin and Brian meet eyes and saw the looked that passed between them. Brian smirked and Justin chuckled, "But of course if anything seems off, you heart beats gets faster than usual, or you have trouble…" the doctor paused, "That doesn't seem to be a problem however," and Brian smiled wider when he realized what he meant.

"Yeah, Justin has almost always been able to get that out of me." Justin blushed but raised his eyebrows and licked his lips suggestively.

"Just pay attention to your body, it will give you signs that something isn't right." Justin again can't help but smile as Brian takes his hand and brings it to his lips, kissing it softly. Somewhere between that lamp post in front of Babylon, and then in that hospital room, Brian Kinney had fallen in love. "So just give these to the nurse at the front desk, and I hope I don't see you two in here again." The doctor said, smiling softly,

"That makes two of us," Justin murmured, looking down at the packed clothes, as his heart pounded in his chest at the thought of Brian getting hurt again. It took Brian grabbing both sides of his face with his hands to get Justin to realize that he had spaced out.

"You ok, Sunshine?" Brian asked, eyeing his husband nervously as he thought about all the times Justin freaked out after his bashing. When Justin smiled softly and nodded Brian kissed his lips lightly before pulling back, only to wrap his arm around Justin's waist, using it as an anchor, keeping them grounded, reminding both of them that they were safe, and together.

Once everything was in order, the couple headed out, but Christy ran up to them just as they headed out of their room.

"You two weren't going to leave without saying goodbye to me, where you," she asked, part of her voice scolding, the other part sad.

"Not a chance," Justin said, unlatching himself from Brian and throwing his arms around her, kissing her cheek. Tears filled both Christy's and Justin's so that when they pulled away, they both had to wipe tears, laughing at their mushiness.

"As happy as I am that you two are leaving, I'm going to miss you," she admitted. Brian hugged her tightly and kissed her hair.

"I don't know if Justin would have made it without you," he whispered into her ear. She pulled back, looking at him surprised, "Oh he's the toughest person I know, but from what he told me you kept him from being so lonely. You were the one person other than him that was here almost every day, and you will never know what that means to both of us." Brian explained, glancing at Justin who winked subtly and Brian smirked and reached in his pocket and pulled out a set of keys and offered them to the nurse, who paled. "There is an electric blue Corvette ZR1 for you in parking lot B, Emmett brought it this morning," he stated, as Christy started at the keys.

"No, I can't. I can't take it, you…"

"Want you to have it," Justin interrupted, smiling sweetly. Christy's brown eyes once again filled with tears as they flickered from Justin to Brian to the keys. Her breath quickened,

"This is too much guys, I mean, I'm just a nurse." Brian cupped her cheek delicately,

"You took care of my husband, and I know how much of a task that can be," Brian laughed when Justin gasped, playfully indignant, but Brian could see the sparkle was back and that was all that mattered. "Nothing is too good for what you did for us. Please." Christy shook her head but smiled softly and held out her hand, which was shaking, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Thank you so much." She breathed, "I will never forget you, take care of yourselves, and if you don't mind, I wanna meet that baby girl," both boys lit up at the thought and nodded, agreeing.

"Definitely." Brian said, grinning. Christy hugged them both tightly, kissing both of their cheeks, lovingly,

"Christy, to F5, Christy to F5." A voice announced on the intercom. Christy sighed heavily, parting from Justin's arms,

"A nurse's job is never done," she winked as she walked slowly away, looking back, waving.

"Thankfully, for our sakes," Justin replied, laying his head on Brian's shoulder as they raised their hand in goodbye. Brian's other arm once again wrapped around Justin's waist and Justin's linked behind his back, and they met eyes, smiling softly in joy and love.

This would be Brian's first time out of the hospital and as they exited the automatically opening door, Brian froze. Justin quickly recognized the sign and stopped as well,

"Justin," Brian whispered and Justin tightened his hold around Brian.

"I'm right here, baby, I'm not going anywhere," Brian paused, looking at the man who was by his side, who always had been, and if Brian had anything to do with it, he always would be.

"Promise?" Brian asked, and Justin nearly cried at the vulnerability in Brian's voice. He wasn't hurt or offended by the question, Brian knew already that Justin wasn't going anywhere, but in that moment, when fear was over taking him, he needed to be reminded.

"I promise, now and forever," Justin nodded and Brian kissed him quickly and pulled him just little bit closer, though it didn't seem as though they could get any nearer to each other. Brian smirked and nodded,

"Can we go home now and have lots of sex?" he asked, Justin laughed at how much that statement was the Brian that he adored,

"I thought you'd never ask," he said, pulling Brian carefully towards the parking garage.

As soon as their garage side door shut, Brian had Justin by the shirt pulling him up the stairs, to their bedroom. Justin followed obediently, grinning into the kisses that Brian delivered as he walked backwards. But something that Justin noticed that was Brian couldn't seem to stop touching him. It wasn't unusual, usually the hands were always wandering, but in that moment they were soft and cautious instead of possessive and rough.

"Justin," Brian whispered when they finally got into the bedroom. Justin wrapped his arms around him tightly and attempted to deepen the kiss.

"I'll do anything you want, just name it, I'll do anything," Justin promised is a husky, love driven whisper.

"Anything?" Brian asked, almost shyly and Justin pulled back surprised at the change.

"Of course," he validated, kissing Brian again, this time softly, running his fingers through the brunette strands.

"Undress and lay on the bed," Brian said, immediately, pulling completely away. Justin looked hesitantly at Brian, not because of nervousness, he trusted Brian more than anyone else, but it was a rather odd request. Brian had made it clear in the past ten years, he liked being the one to undress him, but Justin did as he was told, he laid sprawled out on the mattress, completely exposed and open to his lover. But the way Brian was looking at him, made him feel completely safe, not to mention beautiful and loved. "Baby, I want to do something different first." Brian reported, undressing himself, before crawling into the bed and lying next to Justin. "I know I said that I wanted to fuck you, but I need to find you again. I need to rediscover every inch of you, and I want you to do the same to me."

"Oh Brian," Justin whispered, his eyes already shining with tears. "I've missed you so much." Brian pulled Justin into his arms, kissing him with such tenderness that Justin let a tear fall. It had been such a horrible 2 months and finally they were home, and the outside world was not privileged to the love that was happening in their "stately, country, manor." It was just them, just their breathing, just their smell, just their words, them.

Brian moved so that Justin was once again lying on display on the bed. Brian started at his neck, touching, tasting, kissing, inhaling, just that small area of his husband's body, one that was marked every so often. Brian stopped moving, laying his face on the crease of the neck and inhaling deeply, his fingers softly brushing Justin's hair that was much longer than it had been in the park. But Brian liked it, more to hold on to, but not then, there was plenty of time for that later, years, decades even, maybe more if forever really existed. No, that moment wasn't about being rough, or even fucking, that time was purely about rememorizing the beautiful body that was beneath him. Justin's hands were at his hips, lightly touching and caressing, but the blonde couldn't hold back a moan when Brian traced the shell of Justin's ear with his tongue. Brian always knew that drove his husband crazy and he smiled softly as he pulled away,

"That hasn't changed." He said, kissing Justin's lips softly, and their lips' dance was instant and comfortable. Like riding a bike, once you learned you never forgot. "And something else that hasn't changed," Brian murmured as his lips left Justin's and went to the tender under belly of his jaw, just below his ear. "Is how much I love you." Justin looked at Brian, and Brian could see the surprise in his eyes. Brian hadn't said it since the day after he'd woken up, Brian didn't say that very often, even now, but that didn't mean he didn't love Justin as much as Justin loved him, despite the fact that Justin was much more vocal about it. Brian had loved the man under him since he was 17, and he told him so in every kiss and thrust, and touch. Brian broke the stare and went back to kissing and sucking on Justin's neck. Brian knew that Justin was fighting every urge and fiber of his being to not beg Brian to fuck him, to stop teasing and just get inside him. But to the younger man's credit, he just released soft, back of the throat, groans and whimpers. And if Brian was being honest, that alone was making him want Justin in a way he hadn't had him in two months. But this was more important. But not being able to resist Justin's swollen member, which was hard enough to pound nails into the ground, and his hand drifted down while his lips stayed attached to Justin's collar bone. He palmed the head of Justin's cock and the blonde bucked upward, causing Brian's mouth to lose its grip.

"Jesus Christ, Brian, don't be mean," Justin hyperventilated and Brian smiled softly,

"Sorry, it's just so beautiful, goes perfect with the rest of you." Justin let out another whimper but Brian knew that was one of love and gratefulness, not lust.

"I love you, so much. And that…" Justin whispered, "Is never ever going to change." Brian sighed happily and buried his face in the crease of Justin's neck, kissing it lightly before pulling away again.

"Ok, now the rest of you," Justin smiled softly, despite wanted desperately for Brian to fuck him, to be inside him, Justin couldn't deny that he liked this, Brian treating every single part of him as though it was sacred and something to be adored and for Brian, it was. Brian worked his way down Justin's body, smelling, kissing, feeling, sucking and lavishing his shoulders, arms, chest, spending extra time on the sensitive nipples, and by the time he was done, Justin was a blithering mess. Brian went down to his hips, tracing the things he had held so often, but never really paid attention to. Justin was thin, so they were prominent, but not painfully so. The skin was soft and tender, and downright delicious as Brian kissed around the bone. Every time he got closer to Justin's groin, Justin would whimper but then would hold it back, releasing a hum instead. He knew Justin needed him, and Brian certainly intended on repaying him for all the teasing, but now, the blonde would just have to wait. Another thing about Justin's hips was that they were the perfect line to Justin's penis and that is exactly what Brian used them for. His face met the hard on and Brian kissed it lovingly before moving past it to his thighs,

"Uhhhhh," Justin moaned, "You just wait until it's your turn Mr. Kinney." Brian smirked, looking up at Justin who looked back down, smiling as well,

"I look forward to it, Mr. Kinney." Justin could have died happy then and there. He loved when Brian called him Mr. Kinney, it made him feel so… owned. In a good way, he belonged to Brian and Brian belonged to him. Brian grinned then kissed the inside of Justin's thigh, getting closer and closer to his groin but never touching the straining cock, which seemed to be trying to get to him. He moaned softly as the smell of Justin's groin hit him, it was well known and Brian loved that smell, it was musky and spicy and so…Justin. "Mmmmm," he hummed dragging his tongue from one thigh to the other, over the balls, still ignoring his husbands cock.

"Please, Brian," Justin whispered, and Brian paused, going back up to Justin's face. Justin looked at him, and Brian thought that maybe his new favorite look on Justin was this, the way he was looking at him as though he was the only thing in the world Justin wanted or needed.

"Not yet, Sunshine, I promise, soon," that seemed to be good enough and Justin swallowed hard and nodded, but moaned weakly as Brian went back to between his legs. But this time he stopped torturing Justin and moved down to Justin's ankles, kissing them both lightly, before maneuvering Justin to flip over. Justin mewled, desperately as his leaking cock met the satin sheets. Brian gently lifted Justin's hips and placed a pillow under his stomach so that the shaft didn't have friction. Then Brian, traced Justin's back with his fingertips, earning a shiver of anticipation from the blonde, who was clearly trying in vain to stay still. But he leaned into every touch Brian delivered, wanting more, but he never said it, never begged. Brian covered Justin's smooth, milky toned back with opened mouth kisses, Justin sighing in contentment with every warm sensation.

"You are so beautiful, Justin." Brian breathed, not remembering whether he said it aloud of not until Justin let out what seemed to be a mixture of a sob and a laugh. As Brian moved down to Justin's perfect ass, he knew not even he could go much longer without finally entering Justin's tight canal. "And you are all mine, forever." These words caused Justin to let out a long guttural moan at the possessive tone in Brian voice and the way his hands touched suddenly seemed to be much more forceful. Brian grinned devilishly, and moved back up between Justin's shoulder blades. And just like the first night he placed his tongue on the younger man's skin, and received a heavy pant in reward. He slowly traced Justin's spine to his crack, and using both hands he separated the cheeks. Justin gasped sharply at the act and moaned hungrily, ok, teasing was over, time to go to work. His tongue sharply stabbed into Justin's puckered hole and Justin let out a scream of surprise and pleasure. Brian loved the effect he still had on Justin, even after all these years. His tongue went in and out until Justin was humping the pillow like an inexperienced teenager, getting off any way he could, grunting in need. But when Brian spotted Justin's hand heading towards his practically purple cock, Brian flipped him over and shook his head, "Mine." He claimed and Justin arched his back in ecstasy, nearly howling in impatience. Brian had to agree, Justin had been quiet long enough, time to get those beautiful sounds to come out full force. But instead of giving him a hand job, Brian decided to do something he rarely did, and something he had never done to person other than Justin, and he started to move towards Justin's neglected groin when Justin gasped. Brian looked up to make sure he was all right,

"You don't have to do that," Justin whispered, knowing that it was still harder for Brian to be the more submissive partner.

"I know, I don't have to, but I do want to," Justin let out a quiet whine at the amount of love Brian was showing him, and he nodded in approval. Brian smiled softly and went back down to one of his favorite things about Justin, though that list seemed to get longer every second. He ran his tongue along the entire length, starting next to Justin's body and running all the way to the head. He sucked on the head and Justin cried out at the feeling, and Brian smiled up at Justin as Justin looked down and smiled back, just before he took as much of Justin into his mouth as he could. They were doing what they did best, worshiping, caring for, pleasuring, loving each other, nothing that could be bought or even created could match this. It wasn't something they exactly knew how they found it time after time, it was always there though, and there was no name, it passed love and passion, it passed connection and pleasure. Or maybe it was all those things, rolled into one, but it still had no name, no tangible thing to be called, but it was there and it was perfect.

It didn't take long for Justin's body grow rigid and shoot his load into Brian's willing and eager mouth.

"Delicious," he said as he swallowed and licked his lips, crawling back up Justin's limp body. Justin giggled weakly and leaned up, kissing him deeply, before falling back, his breathing hard but calm. Brian kissed on his chest and collar bone as he recovered, which only took a minute and then he sat up, grinning.

"Your turn, mister."

Three hours later Brian was once again suggestively rubbing Justin's back, but the younger man moaned, this time not in want, instead in exhaustion.

"Bri, I love and appreciate how much you want me, but please, I need to sleep, just an hour, I mean don't you think 4 times is enough, at least for now. We have the rest of lives to catch up on the past two months, we don't have to do it all tonight."

"But you've only fucked me once, one more time, please baby," Justin couldn't help but smirk at his "topping" husband, begging for Justin to top him again. Justin rolled over and was instantly assaulted with a beautiful, loving kiss. When Brian pulled away Justin was panting slightly and his cock was trying courageously to harden again, despite being completely drained. "Please, please," Brian pleaded, nuzzling Justin playfully and Justin melted into a big pile of husband that wanted nothing more than to comply. "Please." Brian began showering his face with quick light kisses,

"What has gotten into you? Where is Brian "Fucking" Kinney who has to be in just the right mood to let me top, I mean, twice in one month is rare, let alone twice in the same day." Justin claimed, but he didn't stop Brian as he continued to kiss him.

"Because…" Kiss, "You.." kiss, "Took care…" kiss, "Of…" kiss, "me…" Kiss, "And you…" kiss, "are" kiss, "sssssoooooo" kiss "good" kiss "at" kiss, "It." Brian stopped the kisses and gave his husband a small smile, "And I," Brian paused, and suddenly looked incredibly defenseless, maybe even more than he had in the coma. "I know I can trust you, and maybe I like it, just a little, and you know as well as I do that Brian "Fucking" Kinney turned into a big old domesticated husband," Justin smiled, Brian hadn't been bothered at all that he wasn't Brian "Fucking" Kinney anymore.

"I am good at it, aren't i?" Justin jested, kissing Brian tenderly and they meshed their legs and arms together, breathing the same air, their hearts beating the same rate and rhythm, and their thoughts both of the other. After a few minutes of making out, Justin calmly nudged Brian's hip to signal him to turn over and just as Brian was about to obey the sound of the doorbell stopped their exploits.

"Ignore it, just ignore it," Brian said, kissing Justin again, but Justin pulled away. "Who visits this time of night anyway?"

"It's only 3 in the afternoon, love, and we can't ignore it, you just got home from the hospital, if we don't answer they'll bust in thinking something's happened." Brian moaned and fell angrily flat on the bed, Justin chuckled and stood, pulling on a fresh pair of jeans, but didn't bother with a shirt. He glanced back, smiling beautifully, so happy in that moment, despite being interrupted, just to have Brian stretched out naked on their bed, safe and healed, it was as though nothing could hurt them now.

Justin went downstairs alone, knowing Brian would be right behind him once he stopped pouting. He peeked out the shade, but gasped in excitement and pulled the door open a moment later,

"POPS!" Gus yelled happily, throwing his arms around Justin's torso, squeezing him tightly.

"GUS!" Justin cried with as much joy and began spinning him around until Gus's feet were off the ground, but suddenly Justin stumbled and they fell to the floor, both laughing. "You might be getting a little too big for that, kiddo." Gus grinned and hugged Justin again, even from their awkward sitting position.

"You two remember that you saw each other yesterday, right?" Mel asked, entering as well, Lindsay and J.R. right behind her.

"Papa," J.R. squealed, joining the hug and grabbing Justin's neck, tightly.

"How are you doing, beautiful?" Justin wondered thoughtfully if anything could make this minute better.

"Why are all my favorite people on the floor?" Oh, that just did, Justin grinned up at a now dressed Brian.

"Daddy," Gus smiled and climbed quickly to his feet, jumping into Brian's open arms. Justin could see that Brian was having similar thoughts to that life was just about perfect. Justin got to his feet, the 6 year old brunette girl, in his arms, coming with him and staying in his arms, positioning herself on his hip. Even though J.R. wasn't related to Brian by blood, she still called Justin Papa, and Brian, Daddy Brian, Michael was just 'Daddy' and Ben was Daddy Ben. Though Justin would never in a million year say it aloud he loved that he had a different title. Lindsay kissed Justin's temple, and while she was near his ear whispered,

"We interrupted you two didn't we?"

"Of course," Justin smirked, "But its fine, this is fantastic too." Lindsay smiled and hugged a now free armed Brian tightly,

"Hey, Sunshine," Mel greeted him, smiling, pulling him into a half hug as it seemed J.R. had no intention of releasing Justin.

"You looked really tired, Pops, are you still not sleeping." Brian let out a snort and held out his arms to take J.R.

"You better get in your favorite uncle's arms you little punk," J.R. giggled and obeyed, pulling out of Justin's arms and into Brian's and kissing Brian on the cheek. Brian kissed her noisily back causing her to laugh again, all the adults grinned, all so happy to have Brian back. Justin looked down at Gus who was so much like his father that sometimes it surprised Justin.

"I'm fine, Gus, it's just been a long couple of months, but today has been the best in a long time." He sighed, enjoying that Gus was once again hugging him, he met Brian's eyes and they both shared a smile.

"I think that as scary as hate is, love is better." Justin looked down at the 10 year old once again, confused.

"What did you say, Sonny boy?" Brian asked,

"I told Pops when you first got hurt, that hate was scary." All the adults listened carefully, "And it is, but no matter how much hate is in the world, love is always going to win. Because even a little bit of love is stronger than a lot of hate." When they all stared in shock, Gus took that as them not understanding so he continued, "Dad and Pops were hurt with hate, and now here they are, still in love, still together, still happy, so love won, even if hate got in a good punch." Suddenly Justin lifted the boy in his arms, tears falling down his cheeks. He hugged Gus as tight as he could, even though Gus was tall and it was awkward, he held him close. He looked up to see Lindsay and Mel, holding each other, close, tears of their own falling, and even Brian looked misty eyed.

"When did you get so smart?" Justin asked, Gus pulled back, smirking,

"Well Brian Kinney is my Dad, guess it's just good genes." Justin laughed blissfully, spinning Gus around once before kissing his hair and putting him down. Brian beamed proudly and smugly, putting his chin in the air, causing Lindsay and J.R. to laugh.

"I think you may just be right, Gus," Justin agreed, Mel however snorted and Brian gave him his 'I'm going to pretend to be mad at you but I'm not really,' look. Justin grinned and decided that Gus was absolutely right, no matter what people said, no matter how many laws tried to deny them rights, no matter what happened physically, their love for each other, and their children, would win every time.

_Ok so…that's that. Hope you liked it. Next chapter: the return of Joan, in a bad way. Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8, lots of mushy love and a small argument that quickly turns into mushy love lol. Hope you enjoy this final chapter before the epilogue… Thank you for all the reviews and favorites! _

Justin was running around like a chicken with his head cut off. Brian smirked, wondering how his husband still managed to look so freaking hot, even in a pair of sweat pants and an old tee-shirt, though that old tee-shirt was form fitting and clung to Justin in all the right places, and the way that the sweatpants hung on Justin's hips, made Brian unsure that he could continue to let the blonde work much longer. The couple (Justin) had decided to throw a small get together, and the two of them (Justin) had invited only 11 people, the people closest to them. Justin started to breeze past Brian, but Brian grabbed his wrist, pulling him close. Justin let out a soft cry of surprise, but couldn't help but smile at his captor.

"Anything I can do for you, Mr. Kinney, I am completely bored…" Brian rolled his eyes at Justin's sarcasam, and kissed Justin intensely, pulling away a few seconds later, leaving a slightly drunk looking Justin behind. "What was that for?" Justin asked, when he regained his mind. Brian kissed him again, this time lightly, before smiling softly,

"Because I thought you needed to be reminded how sexy you are." Justin grinned and grabbed the back of Brian's neck and pulled him into a searing kiss that, led to Justin being backing into a wall and their tongue battling passionately.

"I love you," Justin breathed into the kiss, not expecting a reply, there had been a time that he wouldn't dare say that to Brian in a moment like this, for nothing had turned the brunette off faster than those three words. But now it caused Brian to grunt softly and tug at Justin's hair a little bit rougher, in what Justin had come to know as one of Brian's ways of saying, "I love you too." It wasn't long until Brian tried to get Justin's shirt off but the blonde quickly put his hands against Brian's chest and pushed him away. "No, I have a thousand things to do before they get here, and being fucked by you isn't on the list until after they all leave." Justin teased, kissing him once again before pulling away and heading back to running around like a devoted housewife. God, he loved that man, Brian could barely think straight when he was around. They had been home for 2 weeks and Justin had gained another 5 pounds, Brian was very happy to know that his partner was once again eating like a linebacker, and still sexy as hell. Though Brian knew that if Justin weighed 300 pounds, he would still love him just as much, it wasn't about looks so much anymore. However, Brian still didn't eat carbs after 7, expect on very rare occasions, usually when he was eating it off Justin's body, and he still went to the gym five times, well he would once he got more of his strength back; but his love for Justin and self-worth for himself, no longer had anything to do with their physical appearance.

"Can I do anything to help?" Brian asked, feeling guilty when Justin had to blow his long hair out of his eyes because his hands were too full to do it. Justin hadn't cut his hair, due to the fact that Brian admitted his like of its length, so it was now jaw length, with a few bangs hanging down.

"No, thanks baby, but I think I got it, I'd have to explain what to do and that would take longer than me just doing it myself." Justin explained, putting 4 pots on the counter,

"Yes, because I have never cooked before." Brian stated sarcastically, glancing at the list of what Justin was going to prepare. "Ooh gumbo, my favorite, how did I get so lucky?" he asked, hugging Justin from behind, kissing his cheek softly. Justin smiled at the action,

"You walked up to me under the lamp post that night," he claimed, smirking playfully.

"Well it's a good thing it was me and not some boring, sentimental, fuck who doesn't know how you make you feel as good as I do." Justin moaned at Brian's words and turned around his arms,

"You are the sexiest man alive, Brian Kinney and you just wait until I have you alone tonight, and you are going to find out the meaning of the word pleasure." Justin promised, once again kissing him until they were both a little dizzy. "But seriously, I have to cook this and then get in the shower and get ready, so if you don't mind…" he turned around and Brian took a couple steps back, leaning on the counter.

"I thought gumbo tasted better the second day," Brian said, motioning to the list.

"It does, which is why the gumbo is in the fridge downstairs and this is the cornbread and flan that is going to go with it." Justin explained, as he prepared the items,

"What the hell is flan?" Brian asked, loving the way Justin's ass looked in those pants.

"It's a custard, and stop looking at my ass, you aren't getting any right now," Justin declared but he wiggled it just enough to drive Brian crazy.

"You're mean," Brian said, but he couldn't hold back a grin as he kissed Justin's cheek lightly and headed upstairs to get ready.

3 hours later Justin was wearing a pair of jeans, that Brian swore were just to torture him, and a nice button up blue shirt that caused his eyes to be practically sapphire, his hair was gelled back stylishly without appearing to have been really fixed. He looked like an angel and Brian couldn't wait for this night to be over so he could have Justin all to himself.

"Dad, stop looking at Pops like you are going to have sex with him in the middle of dinner." Gus's voice brought him out of his Justin fueled fantasy and he turned slowly to his son. "You are undressing him with your eyes," Gus stated the obvious.

"How would you know?" Brian challenged but Gus just grinned,

"Because that is how you always look at him and I asked Hunter what you were doing and that's what he said." Brian sighed, perceptive little shit his son was,

"So what if I am, he's my husband I can look at him anyway I want," Brian lips curved upward slightly, but Gus laughed,

"Not when it means scaring me for life." Brian laughed at his son's precociousness and playfully ruffled his hair. Gus rolled his eyes, but grinned, wrapping his arm around Brian's waist for half a hug before running off to do something more interesting. Justin looked up and caught Brian looking at him and he smiled, that was when Brian screamed how much he loved Justin. When there were 8 other people in the room and the only one Brian had any interest in was Justin.

There were three people left to arrive, Ted, Blake, and Cynthia, and a doorbell chiming through the house, broke their stare and alerted them to their friends' arrival. On his way to the door, Justin grabbed Brian's hand and kissed him quickly on the lips before turning away.

"Would you run into the kitchen, Dear, and check if the gumbo needs stirring? I'm heating it up," Justin teased in a "housewife"voice.

"That's not all you heat up, Darling," Brian replied, smacking Justin's amazing butt as he walked past him. Justin turned back and winked and Brian once again reveled in his good fortune that it was him that Justin had fallen in love with, and was still in love with. He, of course, obeyed and headed into the kitchen. There were two large pots of gumbo on their large stove and Brian knew that Justin made way too much for just their friends. Brian quickly realized that Justin had made extra because he knew how much Brian loved it and they would be happy to eat off of it for a few days after. They were bubbling contently, but Brian stirred them anyway, just to be on the safe side. However a cool breeze hit him and he was surprised to find the front kitchen window wide open. Though, on such a nice September day he assumed Justin had opened it to let, what he called, inspiration; Brian called it bugs and air. He went to close it when a suprising, troubling sight stopped him. The design of the house was so that when one was in the kitchen, looking out the window, they could see what was going on at the front door.

Justin opened the door with a welcoming smile, a smile that was wiped right off his face, when he realized who it was. He quickly shut the front door, pushing himself and the unwelcome guest out onto the steps, unknowingly giving Brian the perfect view and audio position.

"I thought the last time I saw you I told you that you were not welcome near us or our home," Justin growled in a way that took Brian aback.

"I told you, I am his mother, I love him," Joan said stiffly and not even Gus would have been fooled with her falseness.

"And I told you, I am his husband and you are full of shit," Justin replied and Brian almost grinned in pride at Justin's boldness. "If you loved him you wouldn't have walked out of that hospital room that day, you wouldn't have told him he was going to hell, you wouldn't come visit, only when you need-" Justin cut himself off, his breath hitching, though only Brian would have noticed, it was hardly detectable, but Brian saw it. "You need money." He stated in disgust and Brian shut his eyes, swallowing hard, praying in a God he didn't believe that his mother would deny Justin's accusation. There was no answer, and both men took that as a yes, and Brian, though he would deny it if ever asked, blinked away tears that sprung to his eyes. "You bitch," Justin hissed and for a moment, Brian thought Justin was going to hit her, but instead he sighed, "How much?" Joan and Brian stared at the blonde, matching looks of shock.

"I- he-" Joan studdered before deflating slightly, "10,500." Brian shook his head, thinking that Justin would deny her, and tell her to get the fuck off their property.

"If I give you 20,000, will you promise me that you will never come here again, that you will never go to Kinnetic, that you will never approach him, me, or our friends and family every again?" Once again Brian and Joan gave Justin's look in surprise, but Justin just calmly returned her a composed look, waiting.

"Are you going to tell him?" Joan asked, Justin glared at her,

"That is my business, now take your pick, 20,000 and leaving us alone, or I call the cops, and don't think I won't do it," Justin dared. Joan pausing, weighting her options and the little boy in Brian begged her silently to be the mother that she always should have been and demand to speak to him; but she would never be the mother she should.

"20,000" Joan said softly, and Justin scowled in annoyance and loathing,

"Stay here, I'll be right back," Justin bit and headed inside. Brian considered stopping Justin, but there was a desk near the front door with their checks in it. A couple of seconds later, Justin reexited the house and shoved a check to Joan, she looked at it, and quickly looked back up at Justin,

"This is in your name, not Brian's." Brian's eyes widened at the knowledge that Justin used one of his own checks to pay Joan.

"I make more than enough money as an artist, you don't deserve to have his money," Justin replied. Brian shook his head, she sure as hell didn't deserve to have Justin's if she didn't deserve Brian's. "Now get off our property and NEVER come back," and in that moment Brian told himself that he would never piss Justin off enough to get kicked out of the house, because he had the feeling he'd fall onto the ground, a blithering mess if Justin ever used that tone on him. But obviously Joan had never heard Justin speak to people he loved, and she seem unfazed.

"Goodbye Justin," Joan said as she headed off the stoop, leaving a still glowering blonde behind. Once she had left the driveway, Justin turned back to the house and his eyes fell on the kitchen window and his husband's face stared back at him, an unreadable expression on his face, even to Justin.

"Brian…" He breathed but Brian just turned away and vanished out of view. "Brian!" Justin cried, coming in the house, Brian was standing just out of the kitchen, his eyes boring into his husband.

"Why did you do that?" Brian asked, loudly enough for their friends to grow silent. "How could you?" Brian voice seemed angry, but there was something in his voice that Justin alone recognized as shame. Lindsay said "Brian," warningly but Justin wasn't bothered and explained,

"I wasn't going to stand for it anymore, one of us had to do it," Justin replied as they forgot their guests.

"It shouldn't have been you," Brian said and headed up the stairs, knowing Justin followed.

"We'll be right back," Justin followed quickly, and for the first time their friends knew they weren't sneaking away for a quickie, they were in a rare argument, or at least what appeared to be an argument. Brian was standing over the nightstand when Justin entered the room and he turned and handed Justin a check. "What's this?" He asked, his eyebrows raised until he read the amount, $20,000. "Brian, no, I am not taking this," Brian could hear the hurt in Justin's voice as he pushed the check back into his hand.

"She is _my_ mother, it's not your job to take care of me and my problems." At these words, Brian saw Justin eyes flash with something that was a mixture of anger and pain.

"I kind of thought that was part if the job of a partner, to look after each other," Justin claimed, a sting to his voice, but Brian knew most of that was hurt feelings.

"That's been a one sided thing lately, don't you think?" Brian asked, straitening up the nightstand, just to have something to do with his hands. Justin sighed and walked over to Brian, throwing the check uninterestedly on the drawer and taking Brian's hands in his, pulling him to a sitting position on the bed.

"You spent the first 5 years of this relationship taking care of me, Brian, I think two months of sitting next to a hospital bed, hardly makes up for that." Justin said, kissing Brian's hand lightly, knowing being taken care of was still hard for Brian, his pride still kept him from receiving help when he needed it at times.

"I didn't take care of you, I paid for shit," Brian bit, but Justin knew it wasn't directed at him, but rather at Brian, himself.

"Brian, what about when I was bashed?"

"I freaked out just as often as you," Brian countered.

"And then there was Pride, you can't say anything about that, that was all you," Justin said stubbornly. Brian looked at his partner who smiled softly, "And then there was when my dad said that I could come home as long as I acted straight and never talked about myself, and you let me come home with you. And then there was the time I stupidly left you and you still paid for my college tuition."

"I told you, that was because we had a deal," Brian said softly.

"And then when I left for New York, you called me every day to make sure I ate, and slept enough. And then when you visited you would massage my hand until I could use it again. And then that day, in the park, you stepped full in front of me, shielding me from them," Justin leaned in to kiss Brian lightly but tenderly. "And those are just a few ways that you have taken care of me. Let me return the favor." He pleaded but Brian shook his head,

"You have taken care of me and saved me, more than you will ever know, Jus." Justin pulled away, looking at Brian, whose eyes remained fixated on the rug. "You cooked for me, even when I was fucking tricks just a few feet away in the bed, you cleaned up after me, even though I had a cleaning lady, that time when I was such an asshole to Michael, on his 30th birthday, you were the only one that stayed behind and helped me clean up. And I know that was because you and Michael hated each other, but it was like for the first time, someone saw that I was hurting too. And then there were all the times that I was in a bad mood and you would let me fuck you until I felt better," at this, Justin chuckled,

"I think I was getting as much out of that as you were." Brian smiled softly, and knew he would always be the luckier one in the relationship.

"And I don't even have to mention my cancer or all the times you would just know I needed you, and you'd come home and hold me, without a word and know that was all I needed. And then you saved me from completely fucking myself and all the gay community over with Stockwell." Justin's face scrunched in the adorable way that Brian had come to love and he said,

"How did I do that? I thought that was them closing Babylon's back room?" Brian laughed at his husband's blindness to his own amazingness.

"No, you knew I didn't want you posting those posters, but you didn't care, and you did what you knew was right, and it was your bravery that helped me to see what a fucker I had been," Justin grabbed the back of Brian's head and pulled into a scorching kiss that lasted nearly 5 minutes, before Justin pulled away gasping,

"The gumbo!" he cried, jumping to his feet, Brian smirked but before Justin opened the door he turned back. "I have an idea," Brian looked up at him, waiting, "How about we continue to take care of each other, but we quit keeping count of who does what. Let's just do it." Brian smiled lovingly and kissed Justin once again, this time more gently.

"You always were a smart one, Mr. Kinney," Justin beamed and wrapped his arms around Brian's waist, laying his head on his shoulder.

"You aren't mad at me for sending your mom away are you?" Justin asked nervously, but Brian raised an eyebrow,

"Are you kidding me, that was the sexiest thing you've done in the last hour," Justin giggled happily and Brian took another kiss. "I am so glad I have you to take care of me, and get rid of things I can't." Brian murmured and Justin realized once again that Brian told him 'I love you' all the time, it was just not with those three words. It was with smacks on the butt and passionate kisses, and wanting to be able to take care of him in the same way Justin had taken care of him.

"Mmmhmm, and I always will be, and you better be here to take care of me too," Justin said, playfully stern. Brian rolled his lips and smiled softly and nodded,

"Always, Sunshine, always."

The couple headed down the stairs, their arms linked behind the other,

"Thank goodness," Emmett breathed, pulling their attention away from each other. "I thought Debbie was going to have a heart attack," they all looked at Debbie who was glaring at Brian.

"What did you do to him?" the redhead asked harshly, but Justin just squeezed him with the arm was wrapped around Brian's waist.

"He was just being his usually self," at first people murmured in recognition but it didn't take them long to realize that was meant to be a compliment and Justin was looking at Brian like he was the best thing in the world, though Brian was looking like Justin, just like that too. "Ok," Justin said, breaking the surprised silence, finding Cynthia, Ted and Blake, everyone was there. "If the gumbo hasn't burned, let's eat," Everyone spoke agreeably, and as they all headed into the dinner room, Brian held Justin back once more and he turned his head with his hand to face him and he kissed him gently.

"I love you," Brian whispered and Justin smiled,

"I know."

_This is the end! Well other than the epilogue, which will be soon_


	9. Epilogue

_Wow I really can't believe this is the end. I'm really going to miss this particular story, and all my readers who have been so wonderful to stick with me. But on a happier note, I am planning on writing a sequel! I don't know the title yet, but it probably won't be long before it's up and if you liked this story, I hope you will follow me to that one. I love you all. And one last time… I don't own these boys, all I own in this story is Charlotte. Please review when you get to the end. And God bless._

A familiar whine from the baby monitor alerted the fathers that their daughter was once again in need of something, and she was demanding it that moment.

"It's your turn," Justin slurred into his pillow as he buried his face further into it and pulled the comforter closer to his chin. Brian groaned and threw off his own covers.

"We know she's yours, because she never shuts her mouth," Brian said, smirking, as Justin grunted, indignantly, and swung wildly in retaliation, but missed by several feet. Brian chuckled, and leaned down, kissing Justin deeply. Justin grunted again, this time in surprise and leaned into the contact, following the lips for a moment when they pulled away. "No worries," Brian whispered, brushing Justin's hair back away from his face, "I love that mouth of yours," Justin laughed, rolling further over to get a better view of Brian, both grinning at each other. Brian was now kneeling on the bed, preparing to answer their daughter's request of attention, Justin was now lying out, his shirtless chest peeking out from under the duvet. Brian couldn't help but stare.

"What?" Justin asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You just look so… fuckable, lying out like that," Justin grinned, despite Brian growing up a bit and being more vocal about his love for the blonde, Justin loved it just a little bit more when Brian said things like that. They made him feel sexy and wanted, not like some domesticated parent/husband. He then grabbed the back of Brian's neck, pulling him down, kissing him hungrily. Brian instantly responded, putting most of his body weight on Justin before starting to kiss his jaw and neck. But then the baby monitor lit up and emitted a much more demanding fuss, almost like she was scolding them.

"The princess beacons," Justin reminded him, smiling contently, pushing Brian away lightly.

"And to think, my prince was just about to get the royal treatment," Brian teased. Justin grabbed his arm and pulled him back down quickly, kissing him hard,

"The prince can still get his treats when you get back." Justin claimed, beaming proudly at the dazed look on Brian's face.

"Yes, your highness," Brian replied, chuckling, as he exited the room, to go into the nursery. Justin laid back on the pillow, hardly believing that at one point he wasn't sure Brian would be here for this. The thought had crossed his mind, more than once, that if Brian died from the coma, Justin would die too, but Daphne and John would make great parents. But as the soft coos of Charlotte Rae Taylor-Kinney once again lit up the monitor, Justin knew this little girl was theirs.

"Hey, Moonbeam," Brian said so much in love that Justin knew that if most people heard Brian speak to his daughter, they wouldn't believe it was really him. Charlotte gurgled happily, recognizing the man who had entered her room. Brian moaned as he bent down to pick Charlotte up, "Ooh, I'm getting old, Charley" Brian claimed. "But don't tell Papa, we don't want him to go off and find some hot, younger stud," Justin rolled his eyes, but was smiling; "And I'd miss him too much if he did that," he loved this time of night. This had become something the two men did, saying sweet or even romantic things to Charlotte about the other, before saying, "Don't tell Daddy," or "Don't tell Papa," even though they knew the other was listening. Nothing was ever said about it once they were back in their bed, it was just something they did, and Justin knew he would miss it when Charlotte no longer needed a baby monitor.

"Yep, you are definitely your Papa's, you are never full," Justin rolled his eyes and rolled over in the bed, waiting for Brian to return.

When Justin's eyes opened they fell on the clock and he was slightly alarmed to see that an hour had passed since Brian had gone to get Charlotte. He quickly got out of the bed and headed into the nursery, gasping softly at the sight. Brian was asleep, with Charlotte sleeping his arms; he knew what he'd be drawing the next day as he gently removed the sleeping baby from her Daddy's arms. Brian immediately awoke, his eyes quickly focusing on Justin, who was laying Charlotte back in her crib.

"Sweet dreams, Princess," he whispered, kissing her head delicately, before turning back to Brian.

"I'm sorry, what time is it?" Brian asked groggily.

"3, I woke up and you weren't back, I got worried, come on." Justin grabbed Brian by the hand and pulled him up, "You stay in that position much longer and you'll be aching in the morning, old man," Justin teased, kissing him lightly. Brian smirked, following his husband hazily as sleep still lingered. When they fell into the bed, Brian swiftly wrapped his arms around Justin, as though worried that if he didn't hold him fast enough, Justin would leave. Instead, Justin sighed happily and cuddled into his husband's hold. Justin never took for granted Brian's embraces, breaths, words, or smiles, for he'd almost lost it all. Justin smirked as Brian's steady breathing alerted him that he was already asleep. Brian hadn't given the promised treat to "his prince" but as Brian's warmth engulfed him and Charlotte's light breathing could be heard through the baby monitor, Justin thought this treat was just fine.

_Ok this is it folks. Hope you enjoyed this story more often than not and thank you for all the reviews. Just one more chapter to review, please… _


End file.
